nadie me quitara a tai
by otaku-xan
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO..despues de milenios sin aparecer...los chicos vuelven a la normalidad..pero que tan normal esta llegara a ser? TAITO..felices fiestas
1. Default Chapter

(NADIE LOGRARA SEPARAREME DE TI ...TAI-CHAN) esta es una historia que contiene yaoi Taito..

la situación

tai estaba recordando en su habitación lo que últimamente le sucedía con Matt, lo que lo estaba volviendo loco, por que sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo por el era algo extraño , pero que ya no era amistad era algo distinto, algo que lo asustaba, y la única persona que lo podría ayudar era mimi, si mimi la chismosa , pero la única persona experta en estos tipos de temas así que tomo su chaqueta fue en dirección a al casa de mimi..

hola mimi, como estas?-yo bien , pero creo que tu no estas muy bien que digamos tai!-como lo supiste?-tu cara lo dice todo-por que seré tan obvio?-bueno que te sucede-(sonrojado)bueno..lo que me sucede es que ..-estas enamorado -como lo sabes?-soy experta en el tema y..por que estas tan deprimido tai-chan?-lo que..sucede es que estoy enamorado..-eso ya lo se ¬¬ .pero de quien ?-bueno es que creo estar enamorado de un hombre-ya veo y cual es el problema?-y además preguntas OO?-hay, por favor tai que dramático eres, pero dime quien es?-bueno es..es...-ya se mmmm... es yamato OH me equivoco-(rojo) es el .. como lo supiste-fue una intuición femenina, además matt es guapo, y muchas chicas y chicos se derriten por el , tu no serás el primero ni el ultimo hombre en enamorarse de el no lo crees-es que yo jamás quise enamorarme de el solo paso, creo que estando tanto rato con el me afecto-por que lo dices?-mire te voy a contar cuando empecé a tener cierta atracción por el , pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, promételo-te lo prometo-bueno...

flash back

después de haber vuelto del digimundo y lo de daisuke y los otros niños elegidos, nosotros seguimos en contacto en especial yo con matt, creo que fue un día jugando un partido, ...si fue un día jugando fútbol cuando...

_-oye tai!_

que sucede matt?

_-puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

claro. por que no?

_-quien te gusta?_

QUE Oo?

_-quien te gusta?_

_-sora?_

NO! es como mi hermana

_-mimi?_

claro que no!

_-entonces quien ?_

y que te interesa tanto saberlo? dime

_-eh..(sonrojado)bueno yo .._

no me digas...

_-OO!_

que .. te gusta sora o mimi

_-(caída al piso estilo anime)como crees!_

entonces para que lo quieres saber

_-cosa mía!_

no me digas que estas enamorado?

_-eh.. bueno yo .._

no lo puedo creer el rompecorazones de yamato ishida este enamorado...dime quien te robo el corazón , como se llama?

_-(rojo) eh..yo ..no te importa( y se va corriendo)_

matt se ve tan lindo así de rojito pero que estoy pensando, OH por dios la adolescencia me esta traicionando -sacude su cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos y se va..

días después en el gimnasio de la escuela la banda de matt estaba ensayando siendo observado por tai..

qué lindo se ve yamatin así OO? pero dios que estoy pensando

_-que estupidez estas pensando esta ves tai-chan_

matt OO

_- esta rojo? que lindo se ve...por eso me enamore de el ..tai por que estas rojo_?

rojo OO yo bueno... este ...creo que...mejor me voy nos vemos después matt

_-y ahora que le paso ? nervioso y además se escapo de mi... que extraño por eso estoy locamente enamorado de ti taichi yagami n.n aunque no te lo pueda decir ... me corresponderás ?uu_

a las afueras del gimnasio se encontraba tai analizando las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo

pero que me pasa ...cuando matt se me acerco mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido y me sentí nervioso..OO? nervioso yo con matt... esto no me esta gustando para nada.. además cada vez que veo a matt últimamente , lo encuentro lindo ...debe ser por que ya somos tan amigos que lo encuentro lindo...eso es... es una fuerte amistad que nos une, y nada mas ya me estaba asustando

_-y de que te estabas asustando tai_

ahhhhh(del susto va a dar al piso)

_-estas bien tai?(ayudándolo a pararse)_

no me vuelvas a asustar yamato , casi me matas de un infarto!

_-pero tampoco es para que te alteres tanto, o si?_

_-bueno...te vas o vas a seguir ahí mirándome como idiota?_

a quien le vienes decir idiota, imbecil ¬¬

_-al único idiota de aquí ¬¬_

te tratas con mucho cariño no lo crees?

_-Oo?.. por que lo dices?_

por que tu eres el único idiota que yo veo por aquí o me equivoco?

_-¬¬ andamos gracioso yagami_

¬¬ digo lo mismo ishida

_¬¬ quieres pelea?_

para que, para volver a ganarte como siempre ..no gracias prefiero ocupar mi tiempo en otras cosas

_-como en estudiar_

si como en estu..QUE!

_-tenemos tarea , así que muévete y vete a tu casa_

me voy no necesito que tu me saques de la escuela

_-bueno adiós _

adiós yama

_-adiós tai-tonto_

ME LAS PAGARAS!

_-pero el lunes , adiós_

se fue OO ? y me dejo hablando solo que se cree, ya me las pagara ¬¬ o me dejo de llamar taichi yagami...

fin flash back

eso hace cuanto fue?-hace 3 meses- entonces son ciertos los rumores-que rumores -que el capitán del equipo de fútbol ya no es amigo del vocalista de la banda de la escuela ..acaso no los escuchas-no..-pero por que te has distanciado de matt, tai-yo no me he distanciado..lo que pasa..es que trate de pensar que era amistad, pero a la semana ya no estaba seguro y cada vez que veía a matt, me sentía turbado y no se...-pero acaso no has notado lo mal que se ha sentido matt, ya que el no sabe que el por que de su distanciamiento y a el eso le duele acaso crees que el no tiene sentimientos-no..bueno, pero es que no lo se , yo me trato de acercar y hablarle pero mi cuerpo no reacciona y me quedo ahí como idiota mirándolo y cuando se da cuenta que alguien lo esta mirando mis piernas reaccionan y salgo corriendo tu crees que yo quiero ser así con matt tu crees acaso que no me duele que piense que ando enojado con el , es extraño, pero esta conversación contigo me a abierto los ojos..-y que descubriste –que estoy enamorado de matt-al menos te diste cuenta- Oo?-todos suponíamos que te pasaba algo con matt, al principio pensamos que estaban enojados , pero te vimos varias veces mirándolo como tonto y luego cuando decidía a mirar tu salías corriendo y todo rojito te deberías haber visto , te veías tan lindo-(rojo)OO eh...-bueno lo que importa ahora es que se lo digas no lo crees-OOACASO ESTAS LOCA COMO SE LO VOY A DECIR-diciéndoselo no es nada del otro mundo o si –(voz triste) es que yo no quiero perder la amistad de matt y si le digo y luego me odia, yo no quiero eso prefiero guardármelo y ser su amigo-pero eso te va a hacer daño tai , no lo crees-que mas da, -pero no te has fijado que cada vez que te le acercas no eres capaz de hacer nada-lo superare, no te preocupes, bueno ya es tarde me tengo que ir-no será peligroso tai es de madrugada ya - no te preocupes cuando llegue al departamento te llamo para que no te preocupes, si n.n-n.n tu ganas adiós tai-adiós mimi

tai salió de la casa de mimi a las 3 AM. Una hora no muy recomendable para andar en la calle, tai iba caminando por la calle cuando se topo con un tipo de no muy buen aspecto, lo que intimido un poco a tai , pero el prefirió seguir caminado , cuando paso al lado de aquel hombre sintió un frió increíble en su muñeca cuando la vio, se percato que la mano de aquel hombre tenia tomada con fuerza su muñeca y que aquel hombre tenia la mano como témpano

q-que desea...s-señor

_-te quiero a ti muchacho_

esas palabras dejaron helado a tai, acaso ese hombre le haría algo, con todas sus fuerzas trato de zafarse de ese hombre, pero lo único que conseguía era que ese hombre le apretara con mas fuerza la muñeca la que ya le estaba doliendo por la fuerza de aquel hombre

_-no te servirá de nada tratar de huir taichi yagami_

q-que..usted me conoce

_-conozco todo de ti y por eso te deseo eres una de las mejores presas que he tenido y no te dejare escapar_

ese hombre estaba loco era lo único que lograba pensar tai, así que con toda la fuerza que pudo empujo aquel hombre y salió corriendo sin dirección existente

ese hombre esta loco , tengo que alejarme de el ...en eso momentos cuando iba doblando una calle se percato que aquel extraño lo estaba ya esperando cosa que lo aterrorizo-te dije que no te me escaparías

tai se devolvió por donde venia y corrió lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas cuando de repente su teléfono sonó así que lo trato de contestar lo mas rápido posible-alo-tai adonde estas-kari bueno es te yo...-estas corriendo oni-chan-si..lo que pasa..es que hay ..un tipo..muy extraño persiguiéndome..y me da muy mala espina..lo peor es que he corrido tanto que ya no tengo idea de donde estoy-hermano-no te preocupes kari yo regresare a casa sano y salvo...

_-tu no regresaras sano y salvo, ya que ni siquiera regresaras a tu casa...-_que-onichan que pasa...-no puede ser como pudiste llegar antes que yo –_eso fue muy fácil ..ya que yo no soy humano..-_QUE!...entonces que quieres de mi

tai en estos momentos estaba mas que aterrorizado esa hombre que lo seguía no era humano , y además lo conocía , y eso era peligroso por que quizás conociera a la gente que lo rodeaba, pero había otra persona también angustiada ya que tai no había cortado el celular entonces su hermana escuchaba su conversación...

_-sabes exactamente lo que quiero de ti mi querido taichi, tu me has vistos_-que! ..yo jamás lo he visto en mi vida_..-.no me refiero por los ojos... me has visto en tus sueños o mas bien dicho en tus peores pesadillas..yo soy ese hombre que por tantos meses te asustaba en sueños y sabes que_ _era lo mejor que todas esas veces fuiste mío..-_no puede ser tu...

en ese momento el hombre desapareció a la vista de tai-donde se metió..no puede ser el –taichi comenzó a llorar , pero del miedo que le infundía al conocer la verdadera identidad de aquel hombre, de ese ser que lo había atormentado tantos meses atrás ...era el de nuevo...


	2. sueño?

segundo capitulo.

advertencia:esta es una historia yaoi y si la estas leyendo es bajo tu responsabilidad, espero que te guste!

sueño o realidad?

taichi-...-taichi despierta de una vez , no vez que ya es tarde...-taichi comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos, al abrirlos completamente se encontró frente a dos ojos amielados que lo miraban un poco enojada- mimi?- aqu9en esperabas al conejo de pascua-no..., pero que hago en tu casa?- no es obvio te quedaste a dormir o ya no lo recuerdas- que ¿- bueno , mejor desayunemos por que ya es tarde, pensé que nunca despertarías, llevo casi media hora intentando despertarte, se nota que duermes como tronco- esto no puede ser yo estoy seguro que anoche, salí y me fui de la casa de mimi y hasta me encontré con ese tipo, pero después no recuerdo nada de lo que paso -tai...me escuchas o te quedaste dormido de nuevo?-no mimi es que tengo una duda-que?-yo me quede a dormir a tu casa, pero yo no había dicho , que me iba igual?- mira te voy a explicar, por que parece que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche, tu si te fuiste, pero yo me quede muy preocupada... al ahora tu llegaste muy agitado y pálido diciéndome que si te podías quedar , yo te pregunte , que te paso , pero tu solo dijiste, que te habías dado cuenta que era muy tarde y peligroso para irte a tu casa- en serio eso paso?- claro..ah ahora que me acuerdo hace una hora vino un hombre muy extraño y me entrego tu celular, diciendo que tuvieras mas cuidado con tus cosas-q-que vino un hombre y como era-no se..-mimi por favor necesito saber como era- déjame ver...llevaba una gabardina oscura y un sombrero, lo que no me permitió verle el rostro, por que tanto la urgencia de recordar a ese hombre-no..no puede ser entonces lo que paso ayer fue verdad-que cosa tai-nada mimi, nada lo mejor es que no lo sepas- pero por que?-por tu propia seguridad-Oo?-mimi mi celular, por favor-ah...toma-bueno mimi me tengo que ir-pero si no haz tomado ni desayuno-perdí el apetito, no te preocupes por mi, bueno adiós mimi-adiós tai

así tai se fue de la casa de mimi muy confundido- esto no puede ser , lo que paso ayer si fue real , ese hombre fue real, lo que paso. si me lo encontré, esto esta muy mal, por que ese hombre fue a dejarle mi celular a la casa de mimi, entonces debe saber donde viven todo, ese hombre, que querrá de mi, ..le puede hacer daño al resto..a mis amigos ...a mi familia...a matt, pero yo no se quien es, ya que ni lo recordaba desde que comencé a sentir esto por matt no volví a soñar con ese hombre, pero regreso por mi -

ring ring

alo?

_-hola taichi...no deberías dejar tu celular botado por cualquier lado _

quien habla

_-ya no me recuerdas niño, pero que mala memoria_

como conseguiste mi numero?

_-yo lo consigo todo sabes_

que quieres de mi?

_-ya te lo dije, te quiero a ti_

que estas loco, acaso crees que me voy a dejar intimidar por ti, estas loco

_-claro que te vas a intimidar por mi, o acso vas a exponer a tu familia_

que OO!

_-o a tus amigos_

p-pero que estas diciendo

_-o a ese chico rubio_

( taichi ya se estaba asustando por las palabras de ese hombre)que, no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima me escuchaste a nadie , me escuchaste el problema es conmigo ,no con ellos

_-pero si tengo que conseguirte , acudiré a cualquier _método_ me entiendes_

no te atrevas

_-todo depende di ti ajajajajajajajaj..._

c-corto, ese tipo tiene mi numero de telefono, también puede tener el de mi casa y el de los demás, tengo que andar con mucho cuidado, por que siquiera es humano. DEMONIOS!

taichi, no maldigas así en la calle

matt, que haces aquí?

oye la calle no es tuya o si?

no, pero ...

oye taichi, yo hace tiempo que eh querido hablar contigo, sabes?

a si, de que?

bueno...yo quería saber si acaso estas enojado conmigo, por algo que yo halla hecho

no p-por que me lo preguntas oo

b-bueno lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que estas distante conmigo, y yo quería saber por que oo

bueno matt, lo que pasa es que yo no te lo puedo decir en este momento, por que en este momento tengo un grave problema y si te cuento el porque de mi actitud te podría entrometer y yo no quiero involucrarte en eso , me entiendes

pero si yo soy tu mejor amigo!

lo se , y es por eso mismo que no se lo puedo contar ni a ti ni a nadie mas me entiendes , por que es una situación muy delicada, que yo debo solucionar

y-ya veo no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contármelo, bueno yo no te puedo obligar a que me lo cuentes si no quieres...pero yo..

que pasa matt?

es que yo ya no soporto que estés así conmigo, por que ...

por que?

...por que ...tu ...tu ...

yo que matt, me estas asustando

me duele que estés así conmigo y lo único que te pido es que ya no seas así conmigo, si no confías en mi al menos no me separes de tu lado ...onegai-al decir esto lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por el rostro de matt

matt, yo..

onegai...no te pido nada mas , por favor tai, me siento solo sin ti no ves que eres una persona importante en mi vida, y yo no quiero separarme de ti

matt...yo...

onegai

(mientras las lagrimas se aproximaban para salir) perdóname matt, por haberte tratado así

así tai muy triste abraza a matt sabiendo que no le puede contar su situación, no por que no le tenga confianza, si no es por que es la persona mas importante de su vida y que por esa misma razón , no lo puede arriesgar con ese hombre tan peligroso

gracias tai

bueno matt, que te parece si vamos por ahí , para entretenernos un rato, que te parece

nn claro que si!

entonces vamos al centro comercial �!

Así tai y matt se dirigieron al centro comercial a pasar el día , ya que era sábado , ahí jugaron, comieron vieron películas escucharon música e hicieron un montón de cosas que habían dejado de hacer hace tiempo, logrando reestablecer esa linda amistad que tenían , aunque ambos deseaban algo mas dentro de sus corazones, así llego la tarde momento que decidieron regresar a sus casa

me la eh pasado de lujo tai nn gracias , por invitarme

que bueno que te hallas divertido matt, al menos te recompense un poco , por tenerte tan abandonado este tiempo

pero solo un poco, creo que vas a tener que invitarme muchas mas veces para que yo pueda perdonarte

ahh, pero matt, tu que como eres buenito me vas a perdonar ahorita si nn

claro que no, acaso crees que yo olvido tan rápido, no soy como tu

que tengo yo?

que como eres un cabeza hueca, se te olvidan rápidamente las cosas, así que es fácil que se te olvide todo

OYE! Yo no soy así , entonces tu eres un tonto por ser rubio

oye! No te metas con mi pelo, futbolista cabeza hueca!

oye, yo no soy cabeza hueca además tu eres el peor cantante que eh escuchado cantar

tu cantas peor que , sabes

pero yo no canto!

y todas esas veces que ibas a mi casa y te bañabas y cantabas, además horrible, para que tu sepas

al menos me baño!

pero parece que solo cuando vas a mi casa

oye eso es mentira!

No lo creo ya que apestas casi todo el día

acaso quieres que te golpee ishida ��

atrévete a golpearme y te juro que me vengare de la peor forma

me estas amenazando ishida ��

claro que si , acaso me crees incapaz de hacerlo

pero no tienes como jajá...

a no y que te parece una grabación de un niño , una pelota y un vidrio de la escuela

OO! Tu no harías eso matt, verdad

no...

uf!

si me invitas mas veces al centro comercial

pero que...eso es injusto

bueno yo creo que seria justo entonces como buen niño que soy que le mostrara esa grabación al director para que se entere quien fue el muchacho que rompió su valiosa ventana

tu ganas �!

nn

bueno..entonces mañana paso por ti

sip

bueno adiós matt

adiós tai nos vemos mañana

ja na

ja na

asi tai vio como se iba matt hacia su casa-ay matt espero que este haciendo lo correcto , por que yo no quiero , que seas lastimado , pero haré hasta lo imposible para que eso no sucedo., ya que si te pasara algo ...nunca me lo perdonaría, bueno mejor me voy a mi casa , por que mi querida madre debe estar muy preocupas, ...me va a llegar el reto de mi vida, espero que no se enoje tanto , por que si no, no podré llevar a yama al centro de diversiones, y ahí si que me va a llegar si mi mama se entera de lo que hice hace pocas semanas, si se entera, me tendrá castigado por semanas, por ser un mal niño, ya me lo imagino...uf-

con estos pensamientos tai iba acortando camino hasta que llego a su casa-bueno aquí estamos, a enfrentarse con la fiera-asi tai entro al edificio que vivía, mientras que era observado por alguien en las sombras de la calle-disfruta, disfruta, por que en poco tiempo empezara tu tortura y mi diversión, hasta que estés asustado y débil mentalmente, ese será el momento para que caigas en mis redes, pero me encargare , que eso sea pronto muy pronto, no te preocupes taichi, por que ...pronto serás mío jajajajaj-

lo único que se escuchaba durante la noche era el soplido del viento que se llevaba la risa maniática, de un hombre despiadado, que lo único que deseaba era hacerle mal a un niño ...


	3. obsesion

Hola, bueno voy a responder algunos reviews(¬¬ no se como se escribe)

**Sin black**: gracias tu apoyo hace que escriba esta historia nn

**Zephyr hb**:muchas gracias por leer mi historia, personas como tu me motivan a escribir y disculpa no haber respondido tus reviews, espero que la continuación te guste

Bueno..las advertencias ¬¬ digimon no es mío, ni tai ,ni yama...el malvado psicópata si es mío nn...y solo ocupo los personajes solo como diversión y no para sacar ningún provecho de lucro

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga sakurita-kawaii, quien fue la persona que a través de sus historias me impulso a lanzarme al mundo de las historias(¬¬ ojala que lo lea y no allá escrito esto por las puras)

(odio poner eso ...pero bueno)

aquí viene el tercer capitulo de ...NADIE ME QUITARA A TAI(no se me ocurrió otro titulo u.u lo siento)

tercer capitulo: obsesión?

**pov taichi**

"hace días que me eh sentido extraño como observado, desde ese día que me tope con ese hombre, el hombre dueño de tantas de mis pesadillas...me pregunto como puede vivir una persona así, haciendo sufrir a los demás...pero bueno en el mundo si hay personas que disfrutan del sufrimiento ajeno, y me parece que yo soy un objeto de gozo para ese tipo tan malvado..me da tanto miedo ese hombre que le haga daño a mi familia a mis padres ..y principalmente a matt, desde que me enamore de el todo prácticamente gira alrededor de el , ósea mas dicho yo trato que todo gire alrededor de el, yo se que parezco maniático, haciendo eso, pero me di cuenta que desde que me enamore de el y lo asumí, todas esas pesadillas desaparecieron junto a ese despreciable hombre, que lo único que hacia era atormentarme...recuerdo muchas de las pesadillas que sufrí y todos esos días que andaba mal por evitar dormir, todas las mentiras que tuve que decir para poder dejar tranquila a mí madre , a mis amigos y principalmente a ti matt, suena tan tonto hablar con alguien que no esta aquí para responderte, pero después de lo sucedido hace una semana me eh puesto muy reflexivo, quien no si el hombre que te aterrorizaba en sueños ahora es un ser de carne y hueso, en realidad lo que aparenta, por que el mismo me dijo que no era humano, eso me ha causado mucha incertidumbre, por lo cual yo...taichi yagami el mas impulsivo del mundo me eh puesto a cuestionar mas las cosas y tener mas cuidado al hacerlas, por que un mal movimiento con este peligro que me acecha, podría dañar a muchas personas y yo no quiero eso , preferiría yo sufrir, como ya lo eh hecho muchas veces, por tal de no ver sufrir a las personas que tanto amo...suena un poco meloso, pero cuando uno quiere a una persona como yo quiero ...todo se hace, aun morir, pero ese hombre se va a aprovechar de eso , para tratar de obligarme a hacer algo que quizás dañe a las personas que me rodean, espero que eso no suceda, por que sino jamás me lo perdonare"

Estos eran los pensamientos que acompañaban a tai todos los días , después de haber vuelto a ver al tipo que lo había marcado por tantos meses.

Todos habían notado el cambio de actitud por parte de taichi, ya que el no era una persona tan pensativa y tan asustadiza como se había vuelto últimamente, todos se preguntaban que podía haber sucedido para que propiciara el cambio en la personalidad de tai, por que eso no había ocurrido lentamente si no había sido un cambio de una semana a otra, exactamente después de la ultima visita de tai a la casa de mimi. Todos incluyendo su familia se sentía preocupados ,pero no querían forzar a tai para que les contara lo que les sucedía, no querían presionarlo.

Taichi, se había vuelto solitario, por tratar de mantener a salvo a todas las personas que lo rodeaban , para que el extraño hombre que lo perseguía no los asociara con el y posiblemente dañarlos, esos eran los pensamientos que atormentaban a tai desde que despertaba hasta que se acostaba, teniendo incluso pesadillas, por todo el problema que nadie sabia y donde nadie podía ayudarlo.

El mas afectado con el cambio era matt, aunque tai se había alejado de todos, del que mas trataba de mantener alejado era principalmente a matt, el sabia que podía el hombre hacerle algo, todos estos pensamientos habían afectado incluso el estado anímico de tai, ya que había dejado de ser el chico alegre , ahora todos lo veían decaído y con la mirada opaca, sin ese brillo que siempre lo había caracterizado, por lo cual incluso en las escuela la preocupación era evidente.

El plan del extraño al parecer estaba dando resultado, por que poco a poco la mente de tai se iba atormentando mas y mas sin poder salir de ese circulo vicioso de miedo y angustia que lo afectaban desde que había vuelto a su vida ese hombre, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo lleno de vitalidad ahora su tonalidad era opaca una muestra de su tristeza, aunque nadie podía comprender la envergadura del problema que estaba pasando taichi.

Cada día que pasaba era toda una odisea para tai, por que lo único que hacia al despertar, era pensar si hoy se aparecería ese hombre, si atacaría a alguien, si se lo encontraría, pero ese día había decidido, que ya no quería huir mas, ya no lo soportaba, ya no tenia mas fuerzas, para luchar contra algo que principalmente no era humano.

Se había despertado con el propósito de que ese día buscaría a ese hombre, y así poder salvar a toda la gente que lo rodeaba, tenia miedo , pero ya la angustia era demasiada, por lo cual cuando salió de su habitación, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, para aparentar con su familia que había vuelto a ser el mismo chico alegre que era, todos en su casa se alegraron mucho por el regreso del taichi que ellos conocían, pero lo mas triste es que ellos no sabían que quizás esa seria la ultima vez que verían a ese chico tan alegre y valiente, por que, esa era la forma de despedirse de su familia, luego de haberse ido de su casa hacia la escuela, su cara cambio totalmente durante el trayecto hacia la escuela, ya que sabia que ese hombre lo estaba observando y que sabia lo que había decidido hacer, pero cuando se acerco a la escuela sonrió... tenia que hacerlo, pero se sentía mal, ya que a mitad del trayecto un terrible dolor le había venido al techo, por lo cual sentía un poco pesado el cuerpo, pero no iba a permitir, que alguien notara su estado de salud, que por lo cual con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se fue directo hacia su salón.

Saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa, mientras que le decían que habían estado muy preocupados, por su estado tan triste , el les había dicho, que no había sido nada, y que solo se había bajoneado de algo sin importancia, pero había una sola persona dentro de ese salón que no se creía esa mentira y esa persona era matt, que estaba mirando a tai desde el fondo del salón, también se había fijado que tai al caminar se afirmaba de los bancos, y que su cara estaba pálida, lo que lo inquieto un poco, pero el no podía hacer nada, ya que tai hace semanas que no le hablaba, mas dicho no hablaba con nadie y principalmente con el .

Taichi había intentado toda la jornada escolar parecer normal y que el malestar no le ganara... lo había logrado , había logrado llegar hasta la hora de la salida bien, lo que agradeció mucho, pero ahora le tocaba una larga caminata hasta donde tenia que llegar, por que el hombre la noche anterior le había indicado el lugar donde tenia que llegar. Se despidió de todos con una gran sonrisa para luego decirle a su hermana que pasaría a otro lugar y que no lo esperara, ella confiada se fue sin saber cual era el destino que había elegido su hermano para mantenerla a salvo...

Continuara...

Hola, espero que le haya gustado a cada persona que allá leído esto, yo se que mis capítulos son cortos, pero lo que pasa es que me cuesta hacerlo dé misterio, pero no se preocupen ya empezare a escribir el cuarto capitulo y si alguien se compadece de mi por favor mándeme un reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí vengo de nuevo y lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar es que para serles sincera me distraía leyendo historias n/n lo siento mucho, pero para la próxima no ocurrirá(yama: mentirosa, takky: ¬¬) bueno aquí vengo con el cuarto capitulo de esta saga lamento mucho la demora pero ...no tengo por que darles excusas, bueno vallamos a lo importante dedico esta historia a izzy , a la vale a sakurita y ...y...a todos los que me han escrito para que actualizara(perdón es que tengo mala memoria)

Advertencia esta historia es una historia entre hombre a si que homo fóbicos largo jajajajajaja

? siguen aquí bueno yo no responsabilizo por eso así que empecemos

miedo:

la tarde caía suavemente por las calles de odiaba mientras sus habitantes comenzaban a dirigirse a sus hogares s con sus familias quienes las esperaban con ansias en el seno familiar , pero nadie se percataba que un chico de tan solo 15 años se dirigía a la perdición de su propio destino , quizás muchos pensarían que el no es de esos chicos, pero las pruebas son muchas, ya que el no permitirá el sufrimiento de su familia si el la puede impedir con su propias felicidad.

El miedo que estaba contenido en el corazón de taichi era mucho, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y el era una hombre de una sola palabra, por eso el no se retractaría de la decisión que horas antes el había tomado por la seguridad de su familia, en esos momentos de profunda desesperación se iba acordando de cada uno de sus amigo:

Sora, su gran amiga desde la infancia la cual en esta situación le diría que ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo, pero el no podía exponerla a tan grande peligro, mimi otra con síndrome de maternidad tampoco le hubiera permitido salir sin sus amigos, el pequeño Tk que por razones de familia ni siquiera lo dejaría salir a la esquina sin protección, el superior joe un gran chico para su edad preocupado por todos, el inteligente del pequeño Izzy aunque un poco metido en la electrónica jamás dejaría aun amigo solo, Davis otro gran chico que el también admiraba por su gran valor auque nunca se lo pudo expresar, yolei y Iori aunque no los conocía lo suficiente como a davis podrías decir que ellos tampoco lo hubieran dejado ir porque para eso eran los chicos elegidos que ahora reemplazaban a sus mayores en esa labor, pero el no tenia la cara para poder meter en ese problema a sus amigo menos a su pequeña y adorable hermana hikari que desde pequeña había sido tan apegada a el desde el accidente del parque , su madre y su padre con ese amor incondicional hubieran movido cielo mar y tierra para proteger a su pequeño retoño, pero ellos no podían hacer nada ante un ser sobrenatural que atentaba contra la vida del dueño del emblema del valor, auque en esos momentos no podía adjudicarse el titulo de valor ya que ni siquiera se le había declarado a yamato , el cual le había robado el corazón desde la vuelta de la aventura al digimundo, aunque quizás por los sucesos acaecidos era probable que jamás se enterara de sus sentimientos tan profundos que en esos momentos sufrían por la perdida de todas esas personas que jamás podría volver a ver igual.

A cada pensamiento de taichi , este se iba acercando al lugar de encuentro con ese ser que lo había hecho tan infeliz hace tanto tiempo, iba tan sumido en sus tristes cavilaciones que no se había percatado qué era seguido por el chico que le había robado el primer suspiro de su corta vida. Yamato estaba siguiendo a taichi desde la escuela porque el ya no podía resistir la actitud que tenia taichi con todos y principalmente con el , por lo cual se había propuesto seguirlo y encontrar la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Matt tampoco se había atrevido declarársele a taichi por las mismas razones que el otro, por lo cual solo se comportaba como su mejor amigo aunque solo deseaba ser algo mas en la vida de ese chico moreno .Notaba la lentitud con que tai se movía desde la escuela, cosa que lo había sorprendido desde el c0mienzo de la persecución, se iban acercando a las construcciones abandonadas de unos departamentos alejados de la zona a urbana, el trayecto había sido muy largo ya que pronto el cielo se oscurecería totalmente ,un extraño presentimiento invadió toso el ser de yamato cuando una extraña ráfaga hizo levantar un tornado de polvo frente a taichi, cuando logro ver, que do impresionado al ver el ser que se encontraba a pocos metros de taichi, ya que su tamaño no parecía humana y tampoco su corpulencia, yamato se quedo escondido detrás de unos escombros lo que le permitió escuchar la conversación que entablo taichi con el extraño ser

-_veo que fuiste lo suficientemente conciente para venir mi querido taichi..._

-acaso no lo ves maldito...

-_aaaaa taichi como eres tan mal educado para referirte a mi , por favor donde quedan tus modales_

-déjate de estupideces no ves que ya hice todo lo que querías , acaso no te es suficiente para que además vengas con esa actitud tan cínica a hablarme, no lo crees, ya no soy el niño que abusabas en mis sueños...

_pero sigues siendo el mismo chico que me encendía y me volvía loco con sus suplicas tan desgarradoras o no..._

-cállate ...no tienes derecho para hablar sobre las monstruosidades que me hacías y todo el tiempo que me mantuve sumido en la desesperación , por tu culpa, ya todo eso logre superarlo, pero veo que no fe suficiente para eliminarte, ya que ni siquiera eras un ser que fue creado en mis sueños

_-lamentable mi querido taichi, pero o voy mas allá de tus sueños y mas allá de este mundo además del digimundo, por que yo vengo de un mundo muy distinto a este y al otro, distinto de lo bueno y de lo malo, todo lo que te mostrare de ahora en adelante_

cállate...déjame de atormentarme una vez por favor ...que quieres de mi me lo puedes decir acaso no te bastaba abusarme durante mis sueños ..

_en realidad no me basta por que yo te quiero tener en carne hueso bajo mi ser para poder saborear cada parte de todo tu cuerpo_

yamato se encontraba choqueado por lo que estaba escuchando no podía creer que ese era el motivo de la actitud tan asustadiza que había tenido por tanto tiempo tachi, un escalofrió lo invadió desde su espina dorsal hasta la punta de sus dedos, lo que lo hice dirigir su mirado al lugar donde se desarrollaría el principio de su agonía .Lo que vio solo paso en pocos minutos que el no puedo reaccionar, ser rápidamente se había acercado a taichi el cual se había quedado paralizado por la cercanía de aquel hombre ya que el miedo que le tenia era todavía muy grande, de un rápido movimiento ese hombre noqueo a taichi, l cual cayo pesadamente al piso donde fue recogido por ese monstruo el cual antes de desaparecer con taichi dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de yamato diciéndole:

-_elegido de la luz serás tan valiente y estúpido de rescatar a taichi el chico que vive en tu corazón...no te preocupes lo cuidare perfectamente por lo cual no es necesario que hagas eso jajá jajá-_

estas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho yamato antes de caer inconciente por extrañas razones...

continuara

jjjsjsjjsjsndbvfevoiw que hecho se lo llevo noooooooooooooooooooo!

Yama: ya cállate ¡

Takky: no estabas desmayado?

Yama: OO! Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Takky: me estoy volviendo loca, definitivamente

Yama:por favor dejen rewieves para que esta loca permita que pueda ir a salvar a mi querido taichi de las manos de ese pervertido ser

sayonara


	5. preocupacion

Hola bueno aquí responderé los reviwes de la gente que me a escrito y que no me e dado el trabajo de responder:

**Michiru Kanaizumi:** no te preocupes, aunque en realidad tai lo va a pasar horrible no desesperes esta historia tendrá un final feliz dentro de lo posible...

**Daniela Guadalupe:** claro que iba a estar igual que bueno que los anteriores por que este tuvo preparación..

**Hanasaki:** no te preocupes a mi también me da flojera mandar reviwes, si no te preocupes ya me llego y también hago sufrir a mis personajes, jkejejej bueno es lo que hay y también espero actualizar por que ya tengo pensado el siguiente capitulo...

**Mat. ishida:** claro que la continuare y no te preocupes por que tu te encargaras de ayudar a tai.chan

**Michiru.** Lo siento no lo puedo evitar...

**Shin Black:** intento hacerlas largas pero es corta la inspiración y me cuesta un poco que salga, pero para las próximas intentare hacerlas ,mas largas

**zephyr hb**: suicidarlo? Que tienes en la cabeza jamás llegaría a eso yo lo amo, pero no soy una que tiene un amor enfermizo para matarlo, eso si sufrirá mucho antes de que vea la luz que lo salve.

Bueno aquí esta la respuesta a los reviewes, ahora comienza la historia

Advertencia: esta historia es relación chicoxchico ya también en futuros episodios habrá maltrato y violación y muerte

Diclaimer.Digimon no es mío aunque me gustaría n/n

--conversación

pensamientos

-/-8/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

resumen capitulo anterior:

_-elegido de la luz serás tan valiente y estúpido de rescatar a taichi el chico que vive en tu corazón...no te preocupes lo cuidare perfectamente por lo cual no es necesario que hagas eso jajá jajá-_

estas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho yamato antes de caer inconsciente por extrañas razones...

**capitulo cinco:**

---- Preocupación----

Por takky-chan

Las sensaciones que sentía Yamato eran variadas durante su inconciencia. Por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes donde el se encontraba junto a Tai.

Los momentos eran alegres, pero las imágenes eran interrumpidas por momentos por los tragos amargos que vivieron juntos.

En ese momento llego una sola imagen que fue centrada en su mente donde Tai era secuestrado por ese horrible monstruo, porque no podía ser otra cosa por las palabras que había dicho.

Las horas pasaban y Yamato no podía salir de aquel torbellino de imágenes que inundaban su mente, la cual lo único que hacia era traer a Taichi al presente.

La noche iba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Odiaba, mientras el cuerpo de Matt permanecía inerte sobre el suelo, esperando quizás auxilio del exterior.

---------------------------------------------------

Los padres de Taichi y Yamato se habían comunicado entre si para averiguar donde s encontraban sus primogénitos sin encontrar una respuesta afirmativa a su preocupación, ambas familias se habían unido en la busca de ambos muchachos, llamando a la casa de toda persona conocida que pudiera estar con Taichi o con Yamato.

Las horas transcurrían y aun no habían señales del paradero de ambos. Los padres de todos los chicos decidieron salir en busca de ambos a los lugares que frecuentaban, mientras dejaban a sus hijos al cuidado de los mayores.

Cada negativa que encontraban aumentaba mas la preocupación de los progenitores de ambos muchachos.

El único lugar que aun no revisaban era el antiguo parque que se situaba a las espaldas de unos condominios en construcción en la periferia de la ciudad. Era la ultima esperanza que quedaba de encontrar por ellos mismos , sanos y salvos a sus retoños. Cerca de medianoche los padres de ambos desaparecidos habían llegado al parque señalado. La oscuridad reinante no permitía una visión completa del lugar, pero fue la suficiente para encontrar el bolso de Taichi botado en medio del parque, esto los motivo a buscar en la circunvalación del sector.

El cuerpo de Matt se encontraba un poco escondido bajo algunas vigas de construcción, por lo cual su hallazgo fue en los últimos minutos de búsqueda.

La emoción de encontrar al muchacho duro muy poco al darse cuanta que este se encontraba inconsciente y afiebrado, siendo llevado urgentemente al hospital mas cercano.

Las horas trascurrían lentamente en la sala de espera del hospital "minuzura". A la llegada al hospital la fiebre de Matt había aumentado considerablemente, los adultos no se explicaban este hecho, pero en ese mismo momento el torbellino que era la mente de Matt había comenzado de nuevo a traer imágenes donde el se encontraba al lado de Taichi. La parte consciente de Yamato sabia la gravedad de la situación, pero extrañamente su inconciencia no le permitía salir de ese estado en que lo había dejado aquel extraño hombre.

La noche dio paso a la mañana y los padres de Yamto pensaron que en la noche la salud de su hijo mejoraría, pero estaban muy equivocados, pues según el informe medico el estado de Yamato había empeorado ya que extrañamente había entrado a un coma profundo en las ultimas horas.

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para los padres de Matt, pero mucho mas para los padres de Tai, los cuales presentían que Matt era el único que conocía el paradero de su hijo.

La salud de Matt en el transcurso de las horas iba empeorando a la par con la desesperación que sentía su mente al encontrarse encerrado dentro de su cuerpo.

Nadie, ni siquiera Yamato presentía cual había sido el efecto de la mirada de aquel hombre, pero este había sido encerrar la mente de Matt dentro de su cuerpo para que no pudiera ayudar a su amado Taichi. Matt a cada minuto se sentía mas desvalido dentro de si y si seguía así pronto llegaría a un coma permanente.

En esos momentos en que matt se encontraba luchando por zafarse de esas redes ante el apareció la inconfundible figura de Tai, la cual se encontraba un poco distorsionada, pero no lo suficiente para mostrarle las heridas que tenia Tai en su cuerpo.

-_Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir Yamto, aquí en ese estado jamás lograras ayudarme, si no tienes las suficientes fuerzas para salir de este estado por mi , hazlo entonces por tu familia que esta muy preocupada por ti , por favor no hagas sufrir a los tuyos...como yo lo estoy haciendo...-_esas fueron las palabras de Tai antes de desaparecer.

Matt había quedado anonadado ante la aparición de Taichi, ya que este notaba un profundo agotamiento y maltrato, las palabras de Tai habían hecho que Matt recuperara sus fuerzas logrando lentamente salir de su estado de profundo coma.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para poder acostumbrarse a la luminosidad presente, sus ojos azules distinguieron una habitación blanca y el inconfundible olor a medicamento le indico que se encontraba en un hospital, se incorporo lentamente para tener una mejor visión del lugar donde se encontraba.

En ese momento de incertidumbre llego a su mente la imagen de Tai siendo secuestrado, lo que lo hizo reaccionar, se levanto de la cama, se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse de aquel lugar que jamás le había gustado.

Abrió la puerta para encontrase cara a cara con la hermana de Tai, esta al verlo esbozo una radiante sonrisa de felicidad, que Yamato comprendió que era para el. Cuando Hikari le quiso decir algo este le indico que no dijera nada..

_-Hikari escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, Taichi se encuentra en un grave peligro y yo soy el único que lo puede ayudar, por...por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí, por que cada minuto que pasa es un minuto menos para Taichi_-

Hikari había comprendido claramente cada palabra de Matt y el peligro en que se encontraba su hermano, quería ayudar a su hermano por lo cual muy segura le brindo su ayuda a Yamato

--------------------------------------------------

El sol pegaba pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Yamto, pero este no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, lo único que quería era llegar al parque lo mas pronto posible para comenzar con la búsqueda del paradero de Tai.

---------------------------------------------------

En el hospital...

-_mama, por favor escúchame yo se donde esta Yamato, por que yo misma lo ayude a escapar de aquí-_

_-que tu hiciste que?_

_-por favor mama déjame terminar, Yamto es el único que puede ayudar a mi hermano, por lo que mas quieras calmarte _Yamato confió en ti para salvar a mi hermano de aquellas extrañas fuerzas malignas que lo han acechado por tanto tiempo-

Hikari intentaba explicar la desaparición de Yamato mientras tenia toda su fe puesta en el.

---------------------------------------------------

En el parque...

La zona estaba cargada de una extraña atmósfera lo que le indico que por ahí podía encontrarse la entrada del lugar donde se encontraba Tai.

_-ayuda-_

Escucho una voz que se le hacia muy familiar

-_ayúdame por lo quemas quieras sácame de esta oscuridad, ya no lo soporto mas-_

Aquella vocecita era de Taichi que le pedía ayuda, intento localizar de donde provenía , esta llegaba de un extraño árbol ubicado en medio del parque el cual despedía un extraño olor a muerte. Yamato se acerco inseguro a este, pero mientras mas se acercaba la voz de Tai se hacia mas nítida, por lo cual seguro de lo que hacia acerco su mano al árbol, siendo absorbido por una extraña fuerza hacia el interior de este...

El sol del atardecer caía en toda Odiaba y también en el parque donde las aves cantaban lastimeramente la suerte de aquellos niños, los cuales solos tendría que salir de aquélla pesadilla, por que nadie se había dado cuenta que un niño había sido absorbido por el viejo árbol del parque...

Continuará...

---------------------------------------------------

**tai:** Yamato, por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solito-comienza a llorar como un niño de tres años

**takky:** tu aquí, no te habían secuestrado? Oô

**chibi-tai:** a mi , es que me aburrí de estar esperando que matt me fuera a buscar, por lo cual me vine para tu pieza, te molesta?

**Takky:** no para nada nn si Yamato si se entera que esta aquí me mata uu

En algún lugar del universo...

**Matt**: tai...me escuchas..donde estas si estas por algún lugar respóndeme que yo iré...taichi!

En la habitación...

**Takky:** creo que iré a ver un rato de Tv. o me volveré loca con una tarde de puro transcribir fics-sale de la habitación

**Chibi-tai:** bueno como Ta-chan se fue manden reviews para que pronto actualice y no este de vaga como todos los días mirando fotos bastante comprometedoras de mi con Yama, por que ella...

**Takky**: maldito mocoso que estas hablando no ves que me desprestigias..cállate o quieres morir el próximo capitulo...jajajajajajajaajaj (risa sádica)

**Chibi-tai: **alguien me podrá salvar de esta loca u.uU

Sayonara!


	6. violacion de un sentimiento

Hola de nuevo vengo aquí yo de nuevo jajajajaj, saben en realidad me dio mucha cosa escribir este nuevo capitulo así que haré las advertencias correspondientes

**Tai**: la primera advertencia es que ella esta loca de ver tanta pornografía anime y además de que se ha visto gravitation tantas veces que habla estupideces y también que se imagina unas cochinadas..que dejan mucho que desear

**Takky:** si sigues ensuciando mi nombre haré que yamato nunca te salve de aquel digimon me entiendes y sufrirás mas de lo que ya has sufrido(risa malvada) jajajajajajajajaj

**Chibi-Tai**: mas...buaaaa(se pone a llorar como niño de tres años) YAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sálvame de esta!

**Takky**: no se si te pueda escuchar...hace días que no lo veo...quizás hasta se ...

**Chibi-tai**: que le paso...

**Takky:** se murió(con voz lúgubre)

Taichi al escuchar sale de la habitación histérico en busca de yamato

**Takky:** que sensible ..mande a yamato a llevar algo a una amiga del norte y por eso no aparece..creo que se me fue la mano...pero bueno

**Advertencia real**: digimon no es mío...no hago esto con fines de lucro, aunque me gustaría...los personajes no son míos menos el malo qque es mío ...

**Importante**: para toda persona cardiaca sensible y toda otra que no sea capaz de leer esta historia que contiene violencia y violación por favor absténgase de hacerlo no quiero reclamos..por favor

**Pareja**: taito

Reviews

**Sasukita-Tao**: gracias por escribirme y tengo que decirte que taichi sufrirá mucho antes de poder estar con yamato se los digo hasta a mi me dio pena... que tonta si yo lo escribí!

Violación de un sentimiento

Por Takky-chan

Oscuridad , todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, sus pensamientos, su mente su corazón estaban sumergidos en la mas oscura realidad.

Llevaba poco tiempo ahí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se encontraba inmovilizado, sin poder encontrar seguridad en si mismo. Una ráfaga de viento frió lo hizo estremecer la cual le permitió darse cuenta que se encontraba desnudo y rodeado por una extraña energía que era la que no le permitía moverse.

Imágenes era lo que venia a su mente , consistían en sucesos recientes donde aparecía el, Yamato y aquel , que lo había secuestrado hace pocos momentos. Sus ojos color chocolate pronto se llenaron de saladas lagrimas que iban cayendo suavemente por sus mejillas mientras su corazón lloraba el no poder confesarle a Yamato todo lo que este guardaba asia el . Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la grave voz de un hombre joven la cual cínicamente le pedía que no llorase por ese infantil amor.

-¿por qué lloras Taichi, ¿por aquel joven rubio? De nada te servirá llorar por que el jamás lograra salvarte del sufrimiento que pasaras para poder complacerme, como lo hiciste en tus peores pesadillas-

-**CALLATE! Crees que no seria imposible que el viniera a esta dimensión por mi, espero que no sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para venir y ver tu repulsiva cara y ...- **

Taichi no pudo continuar, ya que delante de el apareció la viva imagen de yamato que solo difería en los ojos, ya que este ultimo tenia unos ojos escarlata

-**decías**- fue la respuesta de aquel hombre mientras en su rostro se formaba una macabra sonrisa

-**T-tu ...no eres Yamato...¿por qué tienes su apariencia?-**fue lo único que pudo preguntar Taichi, ya que se encontraba muy asustado y confundido por lo hechos recién acaecidos.

-Taichi te voy a dar tu merecida explicación, antes de empezar con la diversión, la imagen que tu tenias de mi no era mi real apariencia, ya que yo no tengo una apariencia física , solo soy una base de datos que copia apariencias de otros, para hacer mas dulce la expresión de sufrimiento de mis victimas, por lo cual esta vez tome esta apariencia , ya que se que tiene para ti un gran significado la persona que tiene este físico y hoy te revelare mi verdadera identidad, soy un digimon, como lo habías sospechado en un principio, mi nombre es dosuvimon y la imagen que tu tenias de era una imagen de un digimon llamado doxeimon, pero lo único malo es que solo te podré tener por algunas horas, por la extraña influencia que esta en el ambiente, que no me permite usar el 100 de mis poderes, pero no te preocupes será el tiempo suficiente para jugar muy bien-

Taichi se encontraba anonadado por la información que había recibido, a lo que le tuvo miedo por tanto tiempo jamás fue lo que realmente lo había lastimado y ahora este tomaba la forma de Yamato para solo asegurarse que su sufrimiento fuera mayor.

Pero el no sabia que dosuvimon tenia una técnica especial el cual iba a usar contra el , este consistía en manipular lo suficiente su mente para que creyera que el que lo estaba lastimando no era el si no su preciado Yamato.

Lentamente dosuvimon comenzó a acercarse al tembloroso cuerpo de taichi, el cual no podía creer que el que se estaba acercando con una extraña actitud era el verdadero Yamato y no dosuvimon.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ NOTAS DE AUTOR /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

De aquí hasta el final de este capitulo me referiré a dosuvimon como Yamato, por que eso es lo que realmente ve Taichi...TT

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**FIN**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Taichi se encontraba muy asustado por la malvada mirada que se reflejaba en los ojos de Yamato y solo pudo estremecerse cuando su cuerpo tuvo contacto con el de yamato, el cual lentamente comenzó a delinear con la yema de sus dedos el perfecto abdomen de taichi mientras que este se estremecía por cada movimiento realizado por Yamato, pero esto era en parte por el placer que le producían esas caricias y un extraño miedo que estaba creciendo en contra de yamato.

Taichi no podía quitar su mirada de la mirada de yamato , la cual lo único que reflejaba era deseo y maldad.

-**Y-yamato ...por favor detente!-**Taichi sentía que debía detener la situación que poco a poco se estaba formando , ya que el no se sentía seguro con lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-No te oigo Tai-kun!-** Sentía que Yamato se estaba haciendo el desentendido por lo cual con mayor determinación volvió a repetir su petición.

**-Yamato detente!-** fue lo que logro decir taichi con una voz un poco mas segura

**-¿detenerme? Y que te hace pensar que me voy a detener Taichi tan solo por que tu me lo pides pues te equivocas ya que yo decido cuando esto termina y para eso falta mucho aun-**

Taichi no podía crees lo que estaba escuchando, quizás era una pesadilla , si era eso era la peor pesadilla que jamás había tenido y de la que quería despertar, por lo cual comenzó a forcejear bajo el cuerpo de Yamato , este sentía la oposición que estaba ejerciendo el cuerpo de Taichi lo cual lo irrito demasiado , golpeando fuertemente el rostro de Taichi con su puño.

Taichi no podía creer que Yamato lo acababa de golpear , pero ahora este tenia apoyado todo su cuerpo sobre el, mientras aprisionaba sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza, dándole libre acceso a la parte superior de su cuerpo. El no permitiría que el continuara con lo que quería, aunque le había dolido bastante el golpe recibido ene el rostro , este no se comparaba con el dolor que Yamato estaba formando dentro de su corazón. Taichi lo único que hacia era mover todo su cuerpo para que Yamato no pudiera tocarlo con aquellas intenciones tan oscuras, sentía como la fuerza aplicada en sus muñecas iba aumentando como el dolor en su mejilla.

**-¿Con que no te quieres dejar, entonces tendré que darte una merecida lección para poder disfrutarte después de forma optima, ¿no lo crees?-**

Sintió como de la nada unos fríos grilletes eran colocados en sus muñecas para luego ser colgado a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa para quedar viendo por unos segundos el cuerpo semidesnudo de Yamato antes de ver sus ojos llenos de ira y furia.

-Taichi yo no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero como no te dejas voy a tener que utilizar ciertos métodos para hacerte mas dócil a mis exigencias

**-¿Y-yamato que intentas hacerme?**

**--No es obvio, hacerte mío**

**-Pero yo no quiero!**

**-Pues eso..ya no es problema mío, así que prepárate a recibir tu reprimenda, por tu rechazo...Taichi**.

Un largo y duro objeto cayo por todo su pecho provocando un intenso dolor a Taichi, el cual abrió sus ojos con pequeñas lagrimas para ver que Yamato tenia en sus manos un látigo el cual lo había recientemente.

**-yo no quería Taichi pero tu no me dejaste otra opción-**

Taichi no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque escuchaba las palabras de Yamato, el rostro de este lo único que mostraba era la satisfacción y placer después de haber dicho aquellas palabras.

Una lagrima cruzaba el rostro de Taichi mientras un nuevo latigazo caí sobre su cuerpo, uno a uno iban cayendo los latigazos de yamato sobre su ya magullado cuerpo , el cual sollozaba el extraño comportamiento de yamato cada golpe de este era una nueva herida que se iba formando en el lastimado corazón de Taichi , los latigazos venían uno tras de otro mientras su estruendoso sonido era callado por la torcida sonrisa que acompañaba a Yamato desde que había comenzado su tortura a Taichi.

Poco a poco la sangre no se hizo esperar, ya que cada vez los golpes eran propinados con mayor agresividad y furia, poco a poco Taichi se iba hundiendo en el sopor del dolor mientras Yamato iba lastimando su cuerpo y su corazón sin compasión, ya que cada golpe que recibía lentamente iba dañando todos los hermosos sentimientos que sentía hacia Yamato.

No podía ahogar sus lágrimas ya que tanto el dolor físico como el emocional era ya demasiado horribles como para mantenerlos ocultos.

Dosuvimon estaba disfrutando cada latigazo que le propinaba a Taichi , como cada gota de sangre que este perdía, para el Taichi se encontraba en la plenitud de la perfección(¬¬ sádico) , pero todavía no era el momento, tenia que sufrir más para poder dejar marcado cada sentimiento puro que Taichi sintiera por aquel rubio, ya que por culpa de el los últimos meses no había logrado penetrar en la vulnerable mente de Taichi lo que había permitido que este lograra recuperarse parcialmente de su ataque que lo convertía en un ser demasiado embriagante.

Sentía como el aura de Taichi iba perdiendo su rojizo color, mientras que su cuerpo y su mente se iban debilitando, ya que su ataque no solo era físico si no también un duro golpe para el debilitado corazón de taichi que sangraba a través de las lagrimas que este derramaba de sus ya cansados ojos.

Pronto dosuvimon sintió que era el momento indicado para hacer suyo el cuerpo de Taichi, por lo cual dejo de golpear su muy maltratado cuerpo, el cual ni siquiera derramaba lagrimas, ya que se encontraba inconsciente.

La parte inconsciente de Taichi se encontraba intacta por el momento , puesto que aun no le llegaba la información de la realidad que había sufrido su parte conciente . La figura de la parte inconsciente de Taichi consistía en el mismo físico con unas vestimentas sencillas de colores muy vivos los cuales contrastaba con la dulce mirada que reflejaban sus ojos color chocolate.

En ese momento su alrededor paso de ser el hermoso prado lleno de vida a un paraje lleno de muerte y destrucción mientras que a lo lejos se divisaba una imagen distorsionada de Yamato( el real) la cual se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo y con su mirada perdida.

El reconoció de inmediato esa mirada, era el ataque de dosuvimon el cual conoció por mucho tiempo, con paso decidido se acerco a Yamato.

-_Yama..escúchame, por lo que mas quieras abre los ojos-en ese momento el brillo volvió a los ojos de yamato_

_-Taichi-_

_-escúchame muy bien Yamato, aquí en este estado jamás lograras ayudarme si no tienes suficientes fuerzas para salir de este estado por mi, hazlo entonces por tu familia que esta muy preocupada por ti por favor no hagas sufrir a los tuyos...como yo lo estoy haciendo-_

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo Taichi a Yamato antes que este desapareciera ante sus ojos y todo se volviera oscuro.

Sentía su cuerpo totalmente adolorido, sin contar que le costaba respirar, ya que incluso eso le dolía abrió lentamente sus ojos para enfocarlos directamente en los ojos de Yamato , su parte conciente no recuerda nada sobre su encuentro con Yamato.

-**Y-yamato ¿por qué? **

**-Taichi estuviste mucho tiempo dormido y por que, pues siempre quise saber como era tu virginal cuerpo siendo poseído por mi, no crees que es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado?**

**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas pensando en violarme?**

**-¿por qué no? Además no lo temas tan así, si eres tu el que lo desea**

**-mentira yo no te deseo**

**-Pues tu mismo te engañas Taichi, tu me has deseado desde que nos conocimos o me equivoco**

**-Yo...yo...**

**-lo ves, no te puedes negar a lo nuestro **

**-pero lo que yo siento por ti no es deseo...pues..yo...te...yo te amo Yamato, es algo muy distinto al deseo que tu dices que yo te profeso**

**-Amor y deseo es lo mismo, siempre deseaste mi cuerpo**

**-Que? Yamato , que te pasa tu no eres así, no eres el Yamato que yo conocí, que te sucede**

**-Nada en absoluto, solo abrí los ojos y de ti puedo conseguir lo que yo quiera ya que nunca e sentido nada por ti, absolutamente nada por ti, solo repudio al ver como me mirabas, ME DAS ASCO!**

**-...-**Taichi no podía creer lo que Yamato le estaba diciendo"_acaso alguna vez lo mire de una mala forma, acaso lo abre lastimado"_

**-Yo...lo siento Yamato nunca te quise lastimar**

**-pues ya es tarde y ya lo hiciste, pero ahora me las vas a pagar muy caro mi querido Taichi**

En ese momento los grilletes que aprisionaban las débiles muñecas de Taichi desaparecieron cayendo pesadamente al suelo, haciéndose mas daño en maltratado cuerpo, Taichi no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarse, por lo cual solo pudo ver a Yamato en el ultimo momento sobre el.

**-Y-yamato-**

**-Ahora te haré mío de la forma mas dolorosa para que aprendas a respetarme**

**-Q-que**

**-disfrútalo mientras puedas**

Yamato comenzó a besar fogosamente los labios de Taichi el cual con las pocas fuerzas que tenia intentaba impedir la entrada de la intrusa lengua de Yamato a su boca, pero sus intensos eran en vanos, por que Yamato tenia en esos momentos mas fuerza que el, por lo cual rápidamente profundizo el beso.

Taichi sentía mucho miedo, por que su cuerpo no le respondía, lo que le permitía a Yamato tocar cada parte de su virgen cuerpo, cada caricia era muy dolorosa, ya que eran muy bruscas lo que provocaba un punzante dolor en las heridas que eran tocadas y abiertas.

Yamato se encontraba demasiado excitado como para detenerse(como si quisiera es degenerado)

Tenia un objetivo muy claro el cual quería cumplir a toda costa el cual era hacer suyo a Taichi de forma definitiva.

Taichi con sus débiles brazos aun intentaba separara yamato de sus labios, ya que este se estaba asfixiando por la falta de aire.

Yamato al ver que Taichi lentamente se estaba poniendo azulado(demente) decidió romper bruscamente el beso que los unía .

A Taichi le dolía demasiado la cabeza, ya que Yamato había estado mucho tiempo sin dejarlo respirar, lo que ayudaba a que su cuerpo no respondiera como debiera a su orden de alejar a Yamato de su desnudo cuerpo.

-**Por favor Yamato, yo no te quiero odiar, por lo que me estas haciendo, por eso suéltame, te podría perdonar el que me hallas golpeado, pero no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para perdonarte que me ...viles**-cada palabra estaba llena de dolor, ya que a cada momento su corazón se llenaba de mas miedo al ser que pensó , que era perfecto(TaKy:noooooooooo...no es l que crees...yama).

**-Pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea de lo que te voy a hacer Taichi.-**

Rápidamente Yamato se deshizo de los últimos rastros de ropa quedando desnudo contra el desprotegido cuerpo de Taichi, con sus ávidas manos coloco las débiles piernas de taichi alrededor de su cintura, quedando su ya despierto miembro en la virgen entrada de Taichi el cual se estremeció ante aquel inesperado contacto

**-Yamato no lo hagas, no de esta forma, onegai!**

**-No hay vuelta atrás **_Taichi Yagami_

Yamato se introdujo de forma abrupta en la estrecha entrada de Taichi el cual abrió fuertemente sus ojos ante aquella desgarradora sensación de dolor, la cual le hizo perder automáticamente la sensibilidad en ambas piernas, las cuales eran sostenidas por los brazos de Yamato

**-Yamato!-**fue un grito desgarrador y ensordecedor

Rápidamente Yamato comenzó las embestidas contra el débil cuerpo de Taichi el cual gritaba ante cada embestida que lo desgarraba internamente, Taichi intentaba liberarse del agarre de Yamato, ya que lo único que podía mover era de la cintura hacia arriba, con sus brazos intentaba sacarse de encima a Yamato el cual se dedicaba a besare todo su estremecido cuerpo. En ese momento Yamato se acerco a unos de los oídos de Taichi lamiendo su lóbulo

-sabes me tienes arto con tu negativa-fue un simple susurro que hizo estremecer por completo a Taichi por el terror que le provoco

Al decir esto Yamto agarro dolorosamente las muñecas de Taichi dejándolas a cada lado de su rostro

**-Mucho mejor-**

Los minutos transcurrían y las embestidas de Yamato eran cada vez mas profundas y dolorosas, provocando un dolor mas allá de lo soportable para Taichi, el cual se convulsionaba ante tan desgarrador dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, este mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ver la cara del ser que amaba la cual le provocaba puro dolor, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando Yamato le hablo.

-**Creo que aun no hemos disfrutado lo suficiente, ne taichi-**

**-C-como tienes la cara para decirme eso Yamato, después de lo que ya me estas haciendo**

**--Todavía no e profundizado mis embestidas y eso es lo que voy a hacer en este mismo instante, no te preocupes te va a encantar-**

En ese momento Yamato agarro con una mano ambas muñecas de Taichi mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al de Taichi facilitando la entrada de su miembro en la cavidad de Taichi

**-lo ves-**

Para poder lograr una mayor penetración coloco su brazo libre debajo de la cadera de Taichi, dejándolo levantado, dando mayor acceso.

-**maldito cerdo...suéltame..agh...-** Taichi no pudo continuar ya que una dolorosa embestida lo dejo sin habla , Yamato tenia razón en esa posición le permitía profundizar mas sus embestidas dejando una mayor zona desgarrada.

Taichi lo único que quería era que yamato terminara de una buena vez, por que su cuerpo no resistía mas sus penetraciones tan dolorosas.

**-Por favor detente acaso no te basta ya con el daño que me hiciste Yamato**

**-No te preocupes falta muy poco Taichi-**

después de haber dicho esto las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y precisas provocándole gemidos de dolor a Taichi, el cual aun con las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando intentaba liberarse del agarre de Yamato, en ese momento Yamato se detuvo completamente , Taichi esperaba que este saliera de su interior, cuando sintió algo extraño en su interior que lo invadió provocándole un agudo dolor que le nublo la vista, sintió como el cuerpo de Yamto se levantaba mientras este salía de su interior, provocándole mas dolor, el no podía mover ninguno de sus músculos, ya que se encontraba muy débil para hacerlo.

_- Sabes Taichi mi único propósito era este momento, por eso nací, siempre me prepare para esto, pero ahora que ya cumplí me siento vació, quizás por que ya no tengo algo que realizar...bueno adiós y que disfrutes de tu hermosa vida..elegido...-_

Al decir esto el cuerpo de DOSUVIMON lentamente comenzó a desintegrarse mientras que taichi era solo capaz de ver una tenue luz que en pocos minuto desapareció.

**-Yamato por que?...si yo te amo...-**

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Taichi antes de caer inconsciente y ser envuelto por una oscura aura que solo permitió antes de envolverlo completamente ver una solitaria lagrima que caía por su maltratada mejilla...

CONTINUARA:...

Sin comentarios...


	7. penumbra e incertidumbre, primera parte

Tky: Aquí al fin llegue jejeje espero que me hallan echado de menos 

Yama: quien te va a hecha r de menos si eres una haragana jajá jajá 

Tky: pues mira, si yo no aparezco, no sabemos que pasa en las historias OK 

Tai: tiene razón 

Yama: Tky: luego de esta molestosa interrupción quería decirles , que voy a actualizar los fic, jejejeje y me gustaría saber si actualizo el fin, todo por ser un chico de fuego o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con ese fic, solo quiero su opinión, aunque sea por una persona la continuare jejej 

Advertencias: las mismas de siempre jejejeejj

-conversaciones-

pensamientos

(Cuando meto la pata)

**/-----------------------------------------------------------**

**PENUMBRA e INCERTIDUMBRE**

Oscuridad, porque todo es oscuro, no siento nada, me pregunto, por que?

Se encontraba inconsciente, pues su cuerpo había sufrido graves heridas y maltratos por dosuvimon, el ser que violenta y salvajemente lo había violado. Dosuvimon no era un digimon, solo datos creados para destruir el elegido de fuego.

Después que dosuvimon había desaparecido, Taichi había sido absorbido por una cápsula de desolación dentro de la dimensión que había creado aquel ser, se encontraba inconsciente dentro de aquel lugar. Por lo cual no pudo percibir el resplandor que hubo cuando apareció ante el Yamato ( el verdadero, no le voy a enviar de nuevo a ese sicópata Yama: eres capaz Tky; cierra tu bocota rubio oxigenado!...Yama/&&$), el cual palideció al ver la horrible escena que había ante sus ojos.

FLASH BACK

Yamato había escapado del hospital aun inestable, por su encuentro con dosivimon, pero su corazón se había acongojado sin razón aparente, mientras salía del hospital, pero tan solo eso le hizo pensar lo peor para Taichi. Yamato había llegado al mismo lugar donde había sido a tacado Taichi, siguió in vacilar hacia un extraño árbol, el cual lo había absorbido a una extraña dimensión, cuando despertó vio todo a su alrededor oscuro, pero inesperadamente un pequeño resplandor ilumino el lugar, Yamato cuando vio aquello, sin saber, por que deseo con todo su corazón estar en ese lugar y sin saber como había sido transportado a aquel sitio.

FIN FLASH BACK

Yamato no podía creer lo que veía, todo el lugar estaba inundado de un angelical resplandor y solo donde se encontraba Taichi estaba lleno de oscuridad.

La desesperación a cada instante crecía dentro de el al ver en esa situación tan deplorable a Taichi.

Se acerco rápidamente donde se encontraba este y mientras se acercaba la oscuridad que rodeaba y sostenía a taichi desapareció, Yamato reacciono instintivamente para que Taichi no cayera al suelo, pero cuando vio detenidamente a Taichi su corazón se detuvo por segundos.

Taichi se encontraba totalmente herido, pálido, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, Yamato toco su frente y esta ardía en fiebre, se encontraba desesperado, muchas partes del cuerpo de Taichi sangraban. Se saco su chaqueta y se la coloco a Taichi, lo tomo en brazos y se levanto, cuando lo hizo sintió algo tibio que resbalaba por su pierna, dirigiendo su mirada a su muslo, quedo helado, este estaba cubierta de sangre _esa sangre es de Taichi, pero de donde?...un momento yo lo senté en mi pierna y de la única parte de donde puede ser es de la área de sus glúteos, pero si es de esa parte , solo puede ser de un lugar ... NO PUEDE SER QUE LO ALLAN VIOLADO_

No podía creerlo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas Taichi había sido violado, entonces tuvo que haber sido aquel hombre que lo había secuestrado.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus azulados ojos, se encontraba desorientado, por que había sido fácil entrar, pero ahora como iba a salir, abrazo fuertemente a Taichi para poder soltar toda la tristeza que su corazón sentía, en ese mismo instante sintió un fuerte resplandor obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos, cuando los abrió , vio que se encontraba en el centro del parque abandonado , en plena noche quedo unos cuantos minutos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su mundo.

tengo que llevarlo al hospital

No se encontraba con todas sus fuerzas, pero en la condición de Taichi tenia que esforzarse, tomo a Taichi en brazos y lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió al hospital más cercano.

No sabia cuanto había corrido, pero su cuerpo ya se encontraba en el limite de sus fuerzas, y no veía por ningún lado un hospital, el cuerpo le dolía y no veía bien, al parecer le había exigido mucho a su cuerpo. Ya no podía mas, su cuerpo callo pesadamente junto al de Taichi, quedando en la misma condición que el, inconsciente.

--------------------------------------------------------------

POV TAICHI

Por que todo es oscuro, por que nada tiene vida, por que me encuentro tan solo? es que acaso yo debo estar solo?...que es eso?...veo una luz, que podrá ser?...es una persona, es un chico, es -YAMATO!... no te me acerques, por favor, no mas...detente, no te basta todo el daño que me haz hecho...me...me...me violaste...y aun me atormentas!

Yamato esta llorando, se refleja dolor en su mirada, pero por que? Si el fue el que me daño...me esta hablando...

FIN POV TAICHI

-Taichi no es lo que parece, por favor no creas ciegamente lo que tus ojos vieron, yo jamás seria capaz de lastimarte, primero atentaría contra mi persona antes de tocar alguno de tus cabellos con malas intenciones, escucha a tu corazón, recapacita, descubre la verdad, por ti, por mi...solo quiero ayudarte y...amarte.

Lo último no pudo ser escuchado por Taichi ya que tan solo fue un susurro inaudible, pues Yamato había desaparecido justo en aquel momento.

-Yama mi corazón me dice lo mismo que tu, pero no puedo borrar todos esos recuerdos...realmente solo no puedo...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato y Taichi habían sido encontrados inconscientes a pocas cuadras de un hospital, los paramédicos se sorprendieron mucho por el estado de ambos, pero más por el cuerpo de Taichi que se encontraba totalmente herido, masacrado.

Habían trasladado a ambos a servicios de urgencia Taichi había perdido bastante sangre, se habían percatado que este había sido violado, por los rastros de sangre que se deslizaban por su recto, aun fresca limpiaron y vendaron sus heridas y desinfectaron su recto y le realizaron una trasfusión se sangre para luego trasladarlo a la U.T.I., solo podían esperar a que el chico despertara, por lo cual solo lo dejaron en su habitación conectado a un respirador artificial, pues en su condición respirar denotaba un gran esfuerzo y para asegurarse que pasara buena noche lo dejaron conectado a un suero, nada mas se podía hacer por el muchacho, habían hecho todo lo que se encontraba es sus manos.

Yamato era un caso aparte, su estado quizás reflejaba ser mejor que el de Taichi, pero no era así, sus latidos eran cada vez mas débiles junto a su respiracion, su temperatura corporal estaba descendiendo rápidamente mientras era llevado a una sale de reanimación del hospital, los médicos no encontraban con que lograr compensar sus pulsaciones y aumentar su temperatura, el aparato (el que indica las pulsaciones cardiacas,..No se como se llama, pero eso) comenzó a dar solo un sonido constante y perforador, un pito, solo se podía escuchar un pito en toda la sala. Los médicos no permitirían que una vida tan joven se les fuera de las manos tan fácilmente.

-LO PERDEMOS!

-vamos muchacho no te mueras así, no... Tu amigo...recuerda a tu amigo... lucha por el...Pero no te mueras...REANIMACION!

Continuara...

Los deje metidos, en realidad era un capitulo mas largo, pero me dije por que no los dejo metidos jajajajajajaja

Yama: X X

Tai

Tky: muajajajjmuajajjajamuajajaj

Dejen sus reviwes


	8. penumbra e incertidumbre, segunda parte

Tky: Aquí de nuevo jajajja 

Yama: ya apareciste, haragana jajá jajá 

Tky: pues mira, si yo no aparezco, no sabemos que pasa en las historias OK, además no estabas muerto OO! 

Tai: tiene razón 

Yama: ...pues X.x Tky: luego de esta molestosa interrupción quería decirles , que voy a seguir actualizando los fic, jejejeje y me gustaría saber si actualizo el fin, todo por ser un chico de fuego o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con ese fic, solo quiero su opinión, aunque sea por una persona la continuare jejej( soy persistente) 

Advertencias: las mismas de siempre jejejeejj

-conversaciones-

pensamientos

(Cuando meto la pata)

**/-----------------------------------------------------------**

-Yamato vamos tu hora aquí ha terminado

-quien eres

-vamos no hay nada que hacer

-no me iré contigo, quien eres?

-solo soy...la muerte

-la muerte?

-obvio no soy el conejito de pascua, acaso no lo ves, tu cuerpo no resistió estas muerto

La muerte consistía en un ser al cual no se le veía la cara, con una capucha negra y una onza(es como puro huesos de las tenebrosas aventuras de billy y mandy)

-yo...yo no puedo estar muerto y...Taichi debo ayudarlo

-hiciste lo que pudiste y ya lo atendieron se encuentras bien, no como tu!

-yo no me puedo morir y no me voy a ir contigo, me escuchaste Taichi me necesita

-pero tu momento de esta caqui termino, tu mismo lo has deseado!

-mentira!...eso no es verdad, mientes!

-que sacaría si mintiera, nada, es algo muy simple, tu cuerpo no resistió, te paso la cuenta, crees que el ataque de aquel digimon fue así nos mas de fácil, pues te equivocaste, fue mas de los que pensaste, abusaste de la suerte de haber quedado vivo y no resististe

-No...no me pudo ir, no ahora...yo lo amo

-_espera_

_-_mi señor...

_-este joven no resistió simplemente, por que a buscar el dueño de su corazón, el cree que solo fue esfuerzo físico, pero no, también lograse utilizar energía espiritual, por eso tu cuerpo no resistió, fue solo por eso..._

-pero,...pero no me puedo morir...

-sabes normalmente no hago excepciones, pero como mi señor, intercepto para defenderte...

-tu moriste por que ocupaste toda tu energía espiritual para poder salir de aquella dimensión y la gente ordinaria no logra hacer eso, aunque solo eso por amor y además yo me llevo a la gente que se muere por fallas físicas no del alma, pero bueno menos charla, por que yo ya me voy y tu vuelve a tu cuerpo a ayudar a tu amigo...

**/-----------------------------------------------------------**

-REGRESO!

-su pulso es estable

-su respiración?

-dificultosa...

-su temperatura?

-aun baja...de 35·

-colóquenle un ventilador y algunas compresas caliente3s, ya que probamos de todo y su temperatura no subió, solo nos queda eso y llevenlo a la habitación 1 junto al otro muchacho

-si señor

Las enfermeras se encontraban felices de poder llevar vivo a ese hermoso muchacho rubio, junto a su apuesto amigo, habían visto muchas cosas en su corta carrera, pero nada tan fuerte como a aquellos dos muchachos

POV TAICHI

Me siento un poco mareado , donde estoy?...creo que en un hospital, por que me habrá hecho eso, no lo entiendo, Aunque ahora que recuerdo, sus ojos eran distintos, no eran los mismos de siempre, en realidad eran otros, no se, estoy muy confundido, no se si creer lo que viví o lo que mi corazón y tu me dijiste , un momento siento la presencia de alguien , no puede ser es YAMATO, se encuentras en la misma habitación que yo, pero porque esta así, no lo entiendo...un momento antes que dosuvimon me atacara, ataco a Yamato y lo dejo..Inconsciente, entonces como me pudo haber...violado, esto no me concuerda, tiene que haber pasado algo mientras yo me encontraba inconsciente, solo lo descubriré cuando Yamato despierte, no se si lograre controlar el temor, aunque me encuentro en la misma habitación no siento nada, es extraño, por que al recordarlo es distinto...Yamato, despierta, necesito saber la verdad y si mi corazón me miente...

FIN POV TACHI

Taichi se encontraba acongojado, pero al no poder hacer nada decidió descansar por el momento.

En la cama de Yamato ocurría algo distinto, este se movía intranquilo e su cama, se encontraba teniendo un mal sueño, pero el cual se fue apaciguando junto a los pensamientos de Taichi

POV YAMATO (esta inconsciente)

Porque no lo ayude cuando debía? ... por que no le insistí cuando debía? ... no puedo creer, todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo...si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, pero me siento tan cansado, no tengo fuerzas para nada, no tengo ánimos, lo único que quiero es que esto se acabe y que me deje en paz, solo desearía que esto nunca hubiera ocurrido

FIN POV

E el sereno rostro de Yamato, se podía ver como gruesas lágrimas caían por sus cerrados ojos.

Una gota de lluvia cayo en la ventana de aquella habitación siendo seguida por muchas otras, que lloraban junto a Yamato tanta tristeza.

-Taichi...tan solo deseaba amarte...

Fueron las palabras que dijo Yamato en su inconciencia, las cuales demostraban dolor y angustia...

Continuara...

Bueno aquí les traje el resto de la historia jajás, no me maten jejeje, pero no se preocupen intentare actualizar mas seguido es que me queda 45 días de clase y me están ahogando jejejej

Yama: X X

Tai

Tky: muajajajjmuajajjajamuajajaj

Dejen sus reviwes


	9. Una larga espera

Bueno después de tanto tiempo vengo con el capitulo 9, que en realidad es el 8 de esta serie, jajajajaja, esta larga la cosa bueno no voy ir con muchos rodeos por que tengo mucho calor aca y no quiero escribir cosas de mas en este momento, bueno las mismas advertencias de siempre y para el próximo capitulo responderé rewies...aca va..., pero antes quería preguntarle si alguien ha leído **promesa final** es que es un fic de Max y Rei y si lo han elido me gustaría conocer su opinión de el...arigato

Una gota de lluvia cayo en la ventana de aquella habitación siendo seguida por muchas otras, que lloraban junto a Yamato tanta tristeza.

-Taichi...tan solo deseaba amarte...

Fueron las palabras que dijo Yamato en su inconciencia, las cuales demostraban dolor y angustia...

**ESPERA**

La mañana había llegado al hospital "dream in love" (xD), la noche anterior se había desatado un extraño evento metereologico pues, de un momento a otro comenzó a llover, algo que no había sido pronosticado, pero eso no era todo, los animales se mostraba tristes ese amanecer, pues fue una mañana muy silenciosa como si hubiera sido un minuto de silencio para alguien.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía un poco desorientado, al ver un poco borroso, quizás se encontraba en su habitación despertando de una desagradable pesadilla, pero mientras iban pasando los minutos la realidad volvió de golpe a su mente: dosuvimon, el secuestro , la violación, el hospital, Yamato, tantos recuerdos lograron que una lagrima solitaria saliera de manera inconsciente de su ojo, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su lado derecho, no lo podía ver muy bien por la mascarilla, pero ahí estaba el, acostado con una mascara en su rostro que se encontraba mas pálido de lo normal, se encontraba relajado, no como lo había visto en su mente con anterioridad , dosuvimon había cumplido su promesa de una año atrás " te destruiré con lo que mas quieres y lo harás junto a el".

Se sentía mal consigo mismo, si después de esa pesadilla en donde aquel digimon lo amenazo hubiera pedido ayuda, así nada de esto hubiera pasado, no hubiera expuesto a todos sus amigos a un sufrimiento innecesario, por que se había dado cuenta que ellos notaron el cambio que había sufrido por el miedo de sus pesadillas, los preocupo, pero su orgullo no le había permitido pedir ayuda, peor la vergüenza también fue la otra causa, como podía decirles que un digimon lo violaba en sus pesadillas, hubiera sido una gran impresión pero ahora todos sufrirían si se enteraban que había sido violado de verdad, por un ser de las redes informáticas.

Su corazón estaba abatido, su cuerpo cansado, peor no quería dejar de ver a Yamato, por que presentía que el había sufrido incluso lo mismo que el, su vida había cambiado tanto en el ultimo año y todo por miedo, el que había tenido el emblema del valor se había comportado como un cobarde, pero en ese momento no iba a lograr nada lamentándose, tenia que mejorarse por el y para el. Se había quedado dormido, por que cuando despertó ya era tarde, pero no tan solo eso, si no por el ruido que había fuera de la habitación.

-**despertaste...hermano**

-...-esa voz, era Hikari su hermana, se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama, como la había extrañado, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que la vio, pero se sintió tan feliz de verla ahí, junto a el, como siempre.

-**sabes**-su voz se quebró, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- **me tenias preocupada, estuviste desaparecido dos días, pero Yamato cumplió su promesa de traerte auque le costo caro, no te contare exactamente lo que paso, por que sigues aun débil, me gustaría saber como te sientes, responde moviendo la cabeza-** Taichi respondió de forma afirmativa-**cuando dejaras de mentirme para no preocuparme onii-chan, sabes que estas mal, pero quieres que les avise a papa y mama que despertaste?**- movió su cabeza de lado a lado-**esta bien es tu decisión, esperas que Yamato despierte**-movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa-**no creo que despierte muy pronto...su condición es delicada, por que...mejor no te lo digo ahora, quizás en un par de días mas, creo que no los quieres ver, verdad y no te voy a regañar, solamente espero que te recuperes pronto para que puedas acompañarlo, nos vemos**

Quedo nuevamente solo en la habitación junto a Yamato, su hermana le había confirmado sus sospechas, el se encontraba muy mal, incluso peor que el mismo, por ende tenia que ser fuerte y mejorar para cuidarlo a el, su prioridad solo era el, su familia estaba definitivamente en un segundo plano y tampoco quería hablar con ellos, no hablaría hasta que el despertara pues con la primera persona con la cual quería hablar era con el, que significaba todo en su vida.

Tenia mucho que aclarar con Yamato, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no lo odiaba, pero no tenia toda la confianza que le tenia antes, no era su corazón si no su propia mente la que lo hacia dudar, se preguntaba si su vida volvería a ser la misma de un año atrás, pero al parecer eso no sucedería.

Su hermana nuevamente había entrado para despedirse, pero paca atención le había dado, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que el agotamiento lo venció y se quedo dormido.

Despertó perezosamente, pues aun tenue luz llegaba sus ojos y no lo dejo seguir durmiendo, todo a su alrededor seguía exactamente igual que el día anterior, no esperaba nada extraordinario solo que Yamato despertara, con algo así seria muy feliz, pero eso no iba a ser posible, pues su condición de salud era mas delicada que la propia, daría su propia vida para verlo despierto y sano, lo daría todo por verlo bien.

Un momento, el no estaba invalido, el podía acercarse a su lado y verlo, sin importarle su condición física, se sentó, su trasero le dolió mucho, pero eso no lo iba a detener, se saco el suero de un solo tiron y la mascara de oxigeno, el aire estaba un poco mas tibio, se mareo un poco con el aire , pero decidido se bajo de la cama cayendo de inmediato al piso golpeando su trasero que volvió a dolerle con mayor intensidad , sus piernas aun seguían débiles, pero era tan obstinado que volvió a levantarse apoyándose esta vez en la cama, no fue mucho lo que camino, pero su cuerpo se había agotado mas que si hubiera jugado dos partidos de fútbol seguido su vista se había nublado, cayendo nuevamente al piso, el dolor se acrecentaba a cada minuto, pero lo vería por el costo que fuera.

Nuevamente se levanto, ahora podía ver su rostro, su vista se había normalizado, su rostro seguía siendo tan angelical como lo recordaba, toco su mejilla suave, sus labios entre abiertos que se encontraban debajo de aquella mascarilla lo llamaban, pero el no podía arriesgar la salud de el, no mas. Su rostro se veía un poco afligido, tenia un mal sueño que no lo mantenía tranquilo su propio malestar físico había empeorado, sus piernas le temblaban ferozmente, su vista se había nublado y sin remedio cayo inconsciente al suelo.

El medico y las enfermeras llegaron justo en el momento en que caía al piso, el aparato que indicaba sus latidos cardiacos había sonado no el momento en que el se desconecto. Las enfermeras ayudaron a colocar al muchacho de nuevo en su cama, su respiración era dificultosa, había palidecido notoriamente, su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente. Los minutos pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, el medico había diagnosticado una baja de presión y una baja de azúcar en la sangre simultaneo, algo bastante peligroso en su estado, pero con los cuidados adecuados había logrado salir adelante y ahora encontrarse durmiendo fuera de peligro.

Un nuevo día llego al hospital " dream in love" en la habitación 1-A de la unidad de tratamientos intensivos un joven despertaba de una larga noche de descanso, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Yamato, al pensar en el giro su rostro a la cama continua, pero ahí seguía el sin muestras de cambio, desde la primera vez que despertó en aquel hospital el seguía igual, sin mostrar mejoría o intenciones de despertar, solo se encontraba ahí durmiendo.

Mientras desayunaba, la enfermera le comentaba que su familia como la familia de Yamato habían venido el día anterior, al decirle eso recordó lo que su hermana le había evitado decir, pero la enfermera no se lo ocultaría si se lo preguntaba.

-ayer nos diste el medio susto muchacho, como se te ocurre levantarte y caminar en tu condición, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, hubieras muerto, por una falla respiratoria, fuiste un tonto te pudiste haber matado

-lo siento mucho, señorita es que quería saber como estaba el

-quieres saber como se encuentras?

-si, por que desde que desperté la primera vez lo he visto igual sin moverse.

-es cierto no ha mostrado cambio alguno en tres días, es extraño, por que para ser sincera cuando era tendido la noche que llegaron estuvo muerto durante quince minutos.

-QUE?

-si y no te alteres que te hace mal, su cuerpo había fallado y los doctores no encontraban forma de estabilizarlo hasta que lo perdieron por largos quince minutos habían intentado revivirlo por mas de diez minutos, pero el chico no respondía. habían desistido hasta que por milagro el corazón del muchacho volvió a latir , como lentamente fue mejorando, aunque su temperatura y su respiración tuvieron que ser asistidas , el equipo auxiliar de temperatura ya fue retirado y el respirador artificial esta al mínimo es solo un apoyo, no es que dependa de el aparato para vivir, solo que le hace menos difícil respirar y mas rápida su recuperación, pero lo único es que no despierta tu despertaste y eso que estabas bastante herido, no pasaste por lo mismo, peor tu cuerpo sufrió mucho castigo, no te voy a preguntar que te paso, por que eso no me corresponde, solo me toca velar por tu salud y por eso no te vas a levantar de esta cama, si quieres verlo de mas cerca avisa para correr la cama, me entendiste, nada de levantarte

-si, señorita...me...me podría...

-si te puedo correr la cama? Claro encanto es solo que lo pidas, todas mis colegas me tienen envidia por esto

-envidia, por que?

- por tener que atender a dos jóvenes tan apuestos

-g-gracias-no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas por el comentario de la enfermera

-ahora te ves mas guapo, arriba ese animo, pronto despertara, si tiene alguien como tu esperándolo

La enfermera era muy amable, se sentía un poco mejor, quizás despertaría pronto.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que tuvo la conversación con la enfermera y el no respondía, seguía igual, había llorado tanto que de sus ojos ya no salían mas lagrimas, tan solo se podía acostar esperando que el despertara, los padres de Yamato habían vendido como todos los días como lo hacían sus padres. Pero se mostraba ausente, su madre lloraba cada vez que lo veía, por que se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido y que el se encontrara en ese estado, pensaba que estaba shockeado por lo que había sufrido, pero el no se sentía cohibido, quizás por el momento no se encontraba así, y mas adelante eso lo afectaría.

En la mañana y en la noche venia una enfermera a cambiar sus vendajes, siempre le preguntaban el por que de su silencio con su familia, el tan solo respondía que había prometido hablar solo con Yamato, antes de hablar con su familia, pero a la vez esta misma le preguntaba por que hablaba con las enfermeras a esto el respondió que era distinto no sabia por que pero se sentía mas a gusto hablando con ellas.

Su salud había mejorado bastante en tan solo dos días después de su recaída, ya que podía levantarse y caminar lo que ayudaba bastante a su recuperación, preguntaba de manera constante sobre la salud de Yamato, aunque recibía noticias alentadoras el aun no despertaba, seguía inconsciente a pesar que su salud había mejora maravillosamente, era lo único que lo desanimaba, pero no perdía la esperanza que el despertara y volver a ver sus ojos color cielo, ya no le importaba lo sucedido quizás después lo aclararía, pero en ese momento solo quería que volviera a despertar.

El día paso como todos lo demás, su familia volvió a venir y volvió a ignorarlos, siguió su horario de ejercicios recuperativos, para posteriormente cambiaran sus vendas, la noche había vuelto a aparecer, nadie volvería a la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, así que abrió las ventanas para que entrara el fresco de la primavera, a el le habían quitado el ventilador mecánico, así que solamente dormía.

Se acerco a su cama, dormía placidamente cuando despertaras Yamato, los días y las noches pasan, mi corazón esta acongojado, yo no te tengo ningún rencor, para que me evites de esta forma, que es lo que evita que despiertes, que vuelvas a mi vida, a pesar de todo y lo que siento por ti, aun esta aquí tu amigo, peor por favor despierta mi amor

En ese momento los ojos de Yamato comenzaron a abrirse mostrando sus ojos color cielo, después de tanto tiempo.

-Yamato...-el aludido se giro en dirección a Taichi, al parecer aun seguía un poco atontado, por que pasaron algunos segundos para que reconociera a la persona que lo llamaba

-Taichi-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, se encontraba bien, había podido ayudarlo

Taichi no pudo evitar abrazar a Yamato como si no hubiera un mañana, se encontraba muy feliz, pero todo no iba a terminar ahí, en ese momento una luz multicolor los rodeo por completo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, habían sido trasladados a un lugar que ellos ya conocían.

La habitación había quedado vacía, justo en ese momento una enfermera entro a la habitación a inspeccionar el apagón de la corriente en el cuarto, cuando entro grito horrorizada al no ver a ninguno de los muchachos y la ventana abierta, se apresuro a inspeccionar si habían escapado por la ventana, pero no había nada, corrió desesperada a la recepción a dar la alarma que los pacientes de la habitación 1-A habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno...

Continuara...

Tky: suspenso jajajajaja, sufran...que mala, bueno aquí tampoco voy a dar muchas explicaciones, espero que les guste, por que ahora voy a ver elfen lied el primer capitulo así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de la saga...en el próximo respondo rewies...

Sayonara


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí viene la gran continuación, emociónense, quedan menos de 4 capítulos para el final de esta gran saga, mientras vei el festival de viña del mar, logre inspirarme, milagro, aquí va la continuación, al final los agradecimientos de rewies...jojoto, espero que sea de su agrado...

Advertencias...las mismas de siempre-...

**Abriendo nuestros corazones a la verdad...**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba un poco desorientado, pues momentos antes se encontraba en una habitación oscura de un hospital, luego una poderosa luz lo encegueció cuando abrazaba a Yamato y ahora se encontraba sentado en un prado a pleno día. Al recordar lo de l habitación del hospital comenzó a buscar de un lado a otro para toparse directo con unos hermoso ojos azules que lo miraban asustados, pero felices.

-Yamato...-tan solo nombrarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus morenas mejillas al momento que abrazaba el cuerpo del otro para soltar todo lo que sentía en su corazón.

Taichi...-exclamó Matt conmovido por las lágrimas.

-pensé...que nunca volvía a verte...a pesar de todo lo que sufrí...a pesar de lo que vi y sufrí...a pesar de eso...cada día esperé...que despertarás...abrieras tus azules ojos...no podía pensar en no volver a...escuchar tu voz... jamás hubiera podido vivir...pensando que por mi culpa...tu...estabas así...jamás me lo hubiera perdonado...si te hubieras dañado...-exclamaba este con dolor

-Taichi...no se que te sucedió, pero siento que todo lo...que te sucedió fue por mi culpa...yo sentía que algo...malo te sucedía, pero... no era capaz de darme valor para ayudarte...no me sentía lo suficiente para ti...Taichi si tan solo supieras lo que sufrí por verte así...si tan solo supieras...pero si lo digo...perderé tu amistad...- no podía continuar, las lágrimas no se lo permitían

-Yamato...-las palabras recién dichas habían hecho volver el valor que dio por perdido-... nada de lo que me digas...me alejará de ti...por que...porque..tu...me gustas mucho, mejor dicho te amo, tan solo eh deseado que mientras lo mismo que yo, día tras día eh anhelado que me mirarás más que tu amigo, pero también quiero decirte que si no me quieres volver a ver por lo que te acabo de decir, lo aceptaré, por que lo más importante para mi es tu felicidad, así que me alejaré...-finalizó dejando de abrazar a Yamato, pero se dio cuanta que este lo tenía fuertemente abrazado del cuello, mientras tibias lágrimas caían por el cuello descubierto

-Yamato?-exclamó Taichi extrañado.

Lentamente Yamato dejó de abrazar a Taichi para poder verlo a sus chocolateados ojos mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más sincera de toda su vid en el mismo instante que secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de Taichi, que lo miraba con ojos incrédulos.

-tu no eres el único que ha deseado que su mejor amigo lo mirara con otros ojos...tontito...-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte escarlata

-eh...-su rostro denotaba pura sorpresa

-tu también...-su rostro no podía estar más rojo- me gustas y mucho...jejeje

-en serio?

-no te puedo mentir...

Taichi abrazó con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de Yamato, se sentía como en un sueño, pero no era un sueño, era tan real como el, sus más profundos deseos se hacían realidad en aquel lugar.

-Taichi...me abrazas con demasiad fuerza...no puedo respirar bien...

-lo siento!...-exclamó este soltando el cuerpo de Yamato, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo por lo que iba a pedir-etto...yo...podría...

-claro que puedes...-este tenía sus mejillas igual de encendidas

Taichi acercó lentamente su rostro al de Yamato, podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios, aquello los hacia estremecer, pero sus ojos estaban pendientes de la grandeza de los ojos del otro, los cuerpos de ambos temblaban por la cercanía, Tai eliminó aquella distancia que los separaba, fue un beso casto y dulce que demostraba todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro, peor los segundos pasaban y necesitaban mas del cuerpo del otro. El beso se convirtió en uno fogoso y lleno de deseo, la deseosa lengua de Taichi delineó el labio inferior de Yamato pidiéndole permiso pata entrar, este respondió con un gemido que fue acallado por la boca de Taichi, el cual aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Yamato. Cada uno se perdía dentro del sabor asfixiante del otro, el beso se convirtió en una lucha para dominar al otro, las lenguas se sentían y revolcaban extasiando a cada uno con el sabor del otro, pero tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente (XD) y con las mejillas completamente rojas, sus corazones latían llenos de fuerza, habían olvidado la presencia de su alrededor cuando una voz casi los mata del susto.

-TAI!-un extraño, pero conocido grito se hizo presente a su lado

-ahhh!-ambos muchachos, por el susto se soltaron cayendo cada uno de espaldas, completamente sonrojados

-Mat!- tras recuperarse del susto inicial, se sentaron y a su lado encontraron a Agumon y Gabumon con un leve rubor en las mejillas (XD)-disculpen por la interrupción

-pensamos que se iban a asfixiar-acotó Agumon con una mirada pícara

-agumon!

-itte...eso dolió Tai...

-eso te lo mereces Agumon por metiche-acotó Gabumon

-Gabumon...

-dime Matt- espetó muy atento el digimon

-supongo que nos encontramos en el digimundo, pero donde...

-nos encontramos en la pradera que se encuentra a las afueras del bosque que está cerca del lago de Genai-respondió Agumon con un chichón en la cabeza y lagrimones en sus ojos

-pero que hacemos acá?-preguntó Tai mientras ayudaba a Matt a levantarse, olvidando sus aún frescas heridas

-no estoy seguro, pero Genai los trajo, el les explicará por eso los vinimos a buscar, para llevar con el, curar sus heridas, arreglen sus malentendidos y eso...-puntualizó Gabumon

-entonces vamos ese viejo tiene que explicar!-grito lleno de energía

Comenzaron su viaje con el sol a lo alto, desde ahí se podía ver un muchacho de cabellera castaña con un pijama, pero debajo de esta se podían ver las heridas que aún no cicatrizaban y que este pretendía ignorar para no preocupar a sus amigos y a la persona que más amaba. A su lado se encontraba un chico rubio con un pijama igual al otro, delante de ellos iban dos digimon dirigiendo el camino que tenían que recorrer.

El terreno no era de los mejores, pues sus pies iban desnudos y no estaban acostumbrados a aquello, la caminata se hizo tortuosa principalmente para Tai, que lentamente comenzó a perder fuerzas ya que sus heridas aún no habían cicatrizado por completo, habían caminado por unas horas, ya que se encontraban cerca del lago, cuando Taichi no pudo más, cayendo sentado al piso.

-TAICHI!-exclamó Yamato asustado

-no se preocupen...me tropecé-excusaba mientras intentaba levantarse, cosa que le producía un gran esfuerzo físico

-no te tropezaste, Taichi no te hagas el fuerte...tus heridas no deben haber cicatrizado...no se cuantos días estuve sin despertar, pero creo que no fue lo suficiente para que tus heridas sanaran...ábrete a mi, como lo hiciste cuando despertamos...onegai-suplicaba mientras miraba directo a los ojos al chico moreno

-...lo siento, yo no quise preocuparlos, pero creo que no puede ocultarlo...ya no puedo...mis heridas se abrieron antes de llegar acá, pues intente ir a tu cama, a la primera casi muero, a la segunda se abrieron varias de mis heridas, puedo sentir como la sangre sale, tan solo quería resistir hasta que llegáramos donde Genai, pero me vi sobrepasado...me siento mareado y con pocas fuerzas...lo siento Yamato...discúlpame por ocultar mi malestar-finalizó este con la respiración un poco dificultosa

-si tan solo nos hubieras dicho antes, no hubieras sufrido tanto, ahora...tienes fiebre...Taichi vamos, yo te ayudo a continua

Yamato colocó un brazo de Taichi sobre su espalda para que aminorara la carga, el poco trayecto que eles quedaba fue bastante trabajoso para Yamato, pero no se quejó pues sabía que mientras más rápido llegaran, Genai podría curar a Taichi El sol iba decayendo en el horizonte del digimundo cuando lograron llegar al lago, este se abrió como lo había hecho la primera vez que habían visitado ese mundo. En el fondo de las grandes escaleras se encontraba la casa de Genai, los digimon iban ajenos al problema que aquejaba a Taichi, así que solamente bajaron y se metieron a la a casa.

Genai los recibió con los brazos abiertos y los condujo de inmediato a una habitación de curación, ahí le pidió a Yamato que desvistiera a Tai y le sacara las vendas, a pesar de lo sucedido la vergüenza se hizo presente y sin más Yamato desvistió el torso hacia arriba, quedó maravillado al ver el bien pecho de Tai que era obstaculizado, por varias vendas que se encontraban de un color escarlata, eso lo hizo palidecer.

-Taichi...mírate...tus heridas

-gomen nasai...

Genai le indicó quitarlas, Yamato las quitó lo más rápido posible, las heridas no eran muy grandes, pero si profundas lo que producía la hemorragia, la noche ya había llegado en la casa de Genai, Taichi se encontraba mucho mejor y la fiebre ya había desaparecido, se encontraban descansando juntos cuando Genai apareció.

-muchachos, creo que tengo que hablarles-interrumpió este con su típica pose.

-yo también lo creo...me gustaría saber eso sobre el digimon que nos atacó-preguntó Taichi serio con la mirada sombría

-creo que sería bueno...-Yamato aún tenía presente las imágenes de Taichi desnudo e inconsciente y principalmente sus suposiciones sobre su ultraje.

-si, si...hay mucho que explicar, perro ustedes después tiene algunas cosas que aclarar, pero primero les contaré todo lo que pasó para que después se dediquen a descansar...dosuvimon apareció hace un año atrás, en un comienzo era un digimon vacuna, pero luego fue afectado por un virus que le quitó su forma física convirtiéndose en una base de datos con el único objetivo de marcar al elegido de fuego, en un comienzo pensé que podía ser Daisuke, pero tras el pasar del tiempo este digimon a tacar a Taichi en sus sueños-el aludido bajo la mirada, pues tras cada palabra Yamato iba conociendo una verdad que ele era desconocida-este lentamente fue cayendo en una profunda depresión, pues no era capaz de derrotarlo y por su orgullo no pidió ayuda, asó pasaron varios meses hasta que gracias a un sentimiento puro e inocente el digimon se vio obstaculizado, pero ya había hecho un daño considerable en su mente, así paso un tiempo en que pensaste Taichi que nada sucedería, pero fue en ese mismo momento que el apareció amenazando ahora a tus seres queridos , ahí de nuevo entraste en ese circulo viciosa de intentar de salir solo, pero no lo lograbas cada vez ibas cayendo más profundo, hasta que llegaste a lo más bajo, tu mente estaba totalmente expuesta por la manipulación que sufrió así, que tan solo hiciste lo que te decía y sucedió lo inevitable...-concluyó el viejo mirando directamente a Taichi.

-ERA INEVITABLE!-gritó Yamato al borde de las lágrimas- si hubieras confiado en tus amigo eso jamás hubiera ocurrido, pues yo sé que te sucedió, yo sé...y me duele que le allá sucedido, mi corazón esta dolido y tan solo...tan...solo-las lágrimas no lo dejaban respirar bien, su corazón le dolía, la persona que más amaba había sufrido tanto por un ser y el no había podido hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

-Yamato por lo que dices...creo que cuando me trajiste al hospital concluiste que me habían...me habían...bueno...que habían abusado de mi...-al decir aquellas palabras una lágrima solitaria corría por su rostro-...pero ahora veo todo muy claro, para poder tener una relación contigo debo abrirme, debo confiar y no hundirme solo, por que tu de ahora en adelante estarás para ayudarme a salir de este hoyo de dolor ...ya no quiero sufrir más, eh sufrido por mucho tiempo lo único que deseo es comenzar a ser feliz a tu lado...gracias Yamato...-las lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus mejillas llenas de dolor, pero a la vez llenas de felicidad pues confirmaban que Yamato jamás podría hacerle tan horrible crimen.

-muchachos antes de retirarme, debo decirles algo muy importante...bueno la persona o mejor dicho la base de datos que abuso de ti no fue el verdadero Yamato, tan solo fue una ilusión óptica que yo eliminaré- Genai puso su mano sobre la de Taichi, provocando un efecto que cambiaría las inseguridades de el, pues en los recuerdos de su violación apareció su verdadero agresor una sombra con ojos rojos, ese simple hecho, a pesar de su horrible acto, borro el dolor de pensar que la persona que amaba le podía hacer ese tipo de daño-ahora me puedo retirar, pues he hecho todo lo posible para liberar sus mentes del dolor que pesaba en ellas.

Genai se retiró de la habitación dejando a ambos muchachos con su ahora extraña, pero nueva felicidad, pues uno de ellos ya no cargaba con el dolor de la mentira, a pesar de que aquello no desvanecería el hecho del ultraje, el simple hecho de conocer la verdad, había destruido todo recuerdo del pasado.

Ambos lloraban por un mismo motivo, pues desde ese momento su vida iba a cambiar, los minutos pasaban y el cansancio y sueño los venció, mientras dormían se podía ver que sus rostros reflejaban paz y felicidad.

Dentro de la habitación la luminosidad comenzó a aumentar pues un nuevo día había comenzado. Lentamente Yamato comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules que se encontraban un poco aturdidos de tanto llorar, la noche pasada, luego de unos minutos sintió como algo se revolvía a su lado, y lo afirmaba fuertemente, se giró y pudo ver a Taichi aún dormido con un semblante de paz y felicidad, esta visión lo hizo sonreír, pues por fin encontraría la felicidad.

me siento tan feliz, al fin logramos liberar nuestros corazones a pesar de todo, Genai pudo ayudarlo y sacarle ese dolor tan grande que tenía en su mente y alma...espero que podamos arreglarlo todo...

Taichi lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, ante ellos apareció Yamato sonriendo, eso lo hizo sonreír, se estaba llenando de una felicidad que creía perdida.

-te amo Yamato

-yo también Taichi- le respondía para después darle un corto beso.

-no sabes cuanto ha significado esto...he logrado superar todo lo que me atormentaba gracias al amor que te tengo...te lo agradeceré por siempre...

-yo soy el que tiene que agradecer, por haberme elegido como la persona que esta en tu corazón y en tu mente

Así ambos se infundieron en un beso que transmitió todo el amor que rápidamente fue cortado, pues de improviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Genai que al parecer no había visto nada.

-muchachos les tengo noticias, he logrado borrar la memoria a todas las personas que supieron de su accidente, principalmente el de Taichi

-QUE! Les borraste la memoria viejo idiota!-gritó sobresaltado Taichi

-Taichi calmate, quizás se explicó mal...Genai no te referías a que olvidaron el incidente de Taichi, el cual fue remplazado por otro...

-eres muy inteligente...a también pueden quedarse unos días acá mientras las heridas de este, poco comprensivo muchacho sanen, luego pueden volver

-pero el tiempo es igual?

-lo sé, pero acá en menos tiempo las heridas se curaran, pueden tan solo decir que se desmayaron y luego despertaron ahí, donde vallan a aparecer-concluyó el viejo mientras salía

-sería una buena idea quedarse unos días...que te parece

-una muy buena idea si estoy a tu lado

Nuevamente se unieron en un beso lleno de amor, pero a la vez de pasión, querían expresarle al otro tofo el amor que se sentían. Los días pasaban y la misma escena se veía cada día, mostrándose el amor y la importancia que significaba el otro para su vida. Así llego la ultima noche en el digimundo, Agumon y Gabumon se habían despedido ese mismo día, pues habían dejado sus puestos sin relevo, Genai tan solo los dejó ir mientras les decía a los muchachos "disfruten de su ultima noche acá"

Taichi y Yamato se encontraban acostados en una misma cama abrazados disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Taichi le preguntó a Yamato algo que significaría un gran paso en su ya nueva relación.

Yama...

-dime

-sabes me gustaría preguntarte algo, si no quieres lo dejaremos...

-pero que cosa?-preguntó totalmente intrigado mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos (XD)

-bueno si tu...-su confianza, valor y forma de ser habían vuelto con los días (XD)-quieres hacer el amor conmigo

-...-Yamato ante las palabras de Taichi se sonrojó violentamente, no pensaba que pudiera ser directo y serio para pedirle aquello (XD)

- si no quieres no importa...quizás fue muy precipitado para...-no pudo seguir pues unos labios lo habían acallado

-no digas tonterías y...pues...si quiero...-su cara estaba totalmente encendida...

-te amo y nunca lo olvides...

Taichi comenzó a besar a Yamato lentamente para acomodarlo en la cama, este simplemente se dejaba, pues ese era el deseo mayor guardado de su corazón, ser completamente de Taichi...

Continuará...

XD...lo siento, pero jejejeje queden metidos...próximo capitulo...Lemon y penúltimo...jajajajajaj nos vemos y en el otro si que respondo rewies...

Sayonara...


	11. consumando nuestro amor

Bueno aquí después de mucho tiempo, jojoto, que vaga, pero bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion, no se responda los rewies pues estoy escribiendo en el notebook, pues se hecho a perder el pc, jojooj, asi que les escribo con cariño para todos lo que me siguen en esta historia, xD..espero que esta vez si me responda alguien

, espero que sea de su agrado, me di cuenta que hace mucho que no actualizaba, asi que manos a la obra!!!!

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!!!!!!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**Dos cuerpos pero una sola alma**_

Se besaban intentando dejar marcado el cuerpo del otro, sus lenguas luchaban dentro de un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria. Taichi sin perder el tiempo con sus vivas manos comenzo a delinear el delgado cuerpo de Yamato que se estremecia ante cada caricia, propiciada por el moreno. Luego de algunos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos se encontraban con la respiracion agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, cada uno admiraba el rostro de la persona que mas amaba y que en esos instantes se entregaba por amor verdadero

-yamato...tan solo quiero que disfrutes este momento

-no lo dudes...si estoy contigo

-te amo

Nuevamente el antiguo portador del emblema del valo ataco aquellos delgados labios que se encontraban ya enrojecidos ( ¬ ) por los besos tan fogosos. Yamato simplemente se dejaba hacer por Taichi, no cabia dentro de si, por las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentia por esas manos que se encontraban acariciando su torso, taichi aprovechando la vulneravilidad de yamato le saco la polera, dejando al descubierto aquel torso tan palido que se agitaba rapidamente por la falta de aire y el remolino de sensaciones.

Dejando de un lado aquella carnosa boca (xD) comenzo a lamer y morder aquel suave cuello que lo incitaba provocadoramente. Yamato gemia sin poder resistir, pues aparte del ataque que ejercia Taichi con su boca a su cuello, sus manos en ningun momento sa habian detenido, mientras lo boca del moreno dejaba su marca en el cuello del ojiazul, sus manos acariciaban aquel redondito trasero que se escondia bajo aquellos molestosos pantalones.

Yamato intentaba exteriorizar esas sensaciones apretando con fuerza las blancas sabanas que se encontraban debajo de su cuerpo, Taichi sin esperar a que Yamato le sacara la ropa, el mismo lo hizo, pues el calor se extendia rapidamente por su cuerpo. Yamato cuando logro volver en si, se dio cuenta que Taichi era el uncio que participaba, pues en ningun momento habia dejado de estimularlo, temerosamente el ojiazul comenzo a tocar el bien formado cuerpo del moreno, que ante el acto se estremecio por compelto, lo que lo hizo sonreir.

Sin dejar el cuallo del ojiazul, Taichi comenzo a bajar sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio que al sentirlo comenzo a respirar mas rapido, las manos de taichi masajeaban levemente la cara interna de los muslos de yamato que simplemente suspiraba ante aquellas caricias.

Sin advertir al rubio Taichi llevo sin pudor alguno una de sus manos a la entrepierna ya despierta de Yamato, que no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido por la sorpresa, el moreno comenzo a estimular levemente sobre el pantalon la masculinidad del rubio que se encontraba con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y aperlado

-t-taichi...no me tortures asi...

-jeje..como quieras...

Taichi sin esperar otras su´plica del rubio lo despojo de los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando al aire esa ya erecta masculinidad, ante esto Yamato se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estabam pues le daba verguenza encontrarse en aquella situacion, ya que se sentia vulnerable ante el.

-taichi no me mires asi...

-asi..como ?-pregunto divertido el moreno

-parace que me fueras a deborar...con tan solo mirarme...-exclamo avergonzado

-me encantaria...-le respondio con una lujuriosa sonrisa

-AHHHHHH

Yamato gimio al sentir la calida boca de taichi envolver su longitud, el moreno se deleitaba ante aquel manjar (xD) que estimulaba con gran velocidad. El rubio no podia reprimirse ante aquellas sofocantes caricias, por ser su primera vez se vino en pocos minutos

-Taichi...no..no puedo mas !!!- el moreno no dejo que ninguna gota de aquel nectar (xD) se desperdiciara, ante el orgasmo del rubio que se encontraba totalmente sofocado

-ahora me toca a mi...-mientras yamato intentaba tranquilizae su respiracion, Taichi se despojo de sus pantalones, dejando libre su erguida masculinidad, suavemente se coloco sobre el cuerpo de yamato, el cual se sonrojo nuevamente al sentir completamente el cuerpo de taichi sobre el suyo.

-taichi...-se encontraba bastabte agitadi, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios abiertos y los ojos turbados aun por el orgasmo, aquella vision exito rapidamente a Taichi que comenzo nuevamente a memorizare con sus manos aquella delgada tentacion

El ambiente a cada minutos se caldeaba mas, ambos cuerpos agitados pidiendo ser uno, tras tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

-Taichi...hazlo ya!!!-pidio yamato rojo como un tomate maduro

-todo lo que tu quieras...(_inner frase de mi hermana...no pregunten!!!)_

Llevo unos cuentos dedos a la boca de yamato para que los ensalivara, este los hacia gustoso, ya que eso significaba que en pocos minutos seria uno con taichi. El moreno procedio a llevar sus dedos a la virgen entrada de yamato , el cual al sentir el primer dedo invadiendo su intimidad arrugo el ceño por el dolor

-shhh...tranquilo..(_inner: como a el no le estan metiendo algo por atras xD)_

Taichi lentamente comenzo a hacer circulos con el dedo para dilatar aquella estrecha entrada , luego a ese dedo se le unieron 3 mas, provocando que una lagrimas solitaria saliera de uno de los ojos de yamato, la cual fue secada por los labios de taichi. Cuando considero que yamato estaba lo suficientemente preparado, sado sus dedos para reemplazarlos por su miembro, coloco las piernas de Yamato alrededor de su cintura posecionandose con su miembro cerca de la entrada virgen.

-estas...listo ?

-si...

-si te duele abrazate a mi...

-...-yamato tan solo se abrazo a la fuerte espalda de Taichi

Lentamente comenzo a introducir la punta de su miembro provocando un escalofrio en el cuerpo del rubio. Si no lo hacia de una vez, le doleria demasiado, asi que de una sola vez introducio todo en el interior de yamato, quedando completamente dentro de el, el cual dio un gritillo de dolor-placer

-te...encuentras bien ?-pregunto Taichi entrecortado, pues la estreches de yamato lo hacia desfallecer

-si...-logro responder en un leve susurro

Taichi espero a que yamato se acostumbrara a la invasion, cuando lo hizo comenzo a moverse, cuando las caderas de yamato se empezaron a mover dandole la autorizacion, comenzo de manera lenta para no dañar a yamato , el cual comenzo a gemir, por el placer que sentia ante las embestidas de taichi

-mas...mas rapido!!!!-imploraba yamato lleno de extasis

Taixhi no se hizo de rogar y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas dandole mayor velocidad y profundidad en ese instante los gemidos de yamato comenzaron a ser mas fuertes ya que al parecer taichi habia llegado a aquel punto que descargaba grandes cantidades de placer al cuerpo del rubio. Mientras embestia, llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio para estimular su miembro olvidado.

El rubio no cabia dentro de si por todo el placer y calor que sentia por las penetraciones de Taichi. En pocos minutos por ser su primera experiencia sexual se vino en la mano de taichi, apricionando de manera dolorosa pero exitante al miembro del moreno que no pudo evitar dejar su esencia dentro yamato

Taichi callo agotago sobre el agitado cuerpo del rubio, el cual intentanba normalizar su respiracion. El moreno lentamente salio del cuerpo de Yamato, acostandose a su lado, lo tapo con las blancas sabanas, mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente.

-ha sido la mejor muestra de amor taichi...te amo tanto...

-yo tambien te amo, disculpa si te lastime, no era mi intencion

-no te preocupes, se que no lo querias..ñ.no pudo terminar por que se habia quedado dormido por el cansancio _( inner quien no ?)_

-fue demasiado para ti yamato...mañana solucionaremos todo lo demas...te amos mas que a mi propia vida...no se que haria sin ti...

El sol lentamente se comenzo a colar por la ventanas de la habitacion, la cual se encontraba aun con el aroma de la noche de pasion. Ambos muchachos se encontraban durmiendo sobre la cama, cuando llamaron a la puerta, en un primer momento nada se movio, hasta el segundo golpe, donde unos ojos azules se abrieron peresozamente escuchando el tercer golpe

-ya voy!!!-grito un poco asustado, ra´pidamente se coloco la ropa , en ese momento se dio cuenta que su entrada se encontraba aun resentida, por la noche pasada-para la otra le digo que tenga mas cuidado...aun sigue durmiendo ?

se levanto suavemente, con la molestia aun presente y se dirigio a la puerta, tras ella se encontraba gabumon

-gabumon...hola-saludo timidamente

-yamato ?-pregunto un poco dudoso el digimon

-q-que sucede-pregunto nervioso

-es que tienes ...la ropa de taichi puesta

-...-su rostro enrojecio completamente, mientras revisaba su ropa que era la que el moreno estaba usando el dia anterior-...yo...este

-hola gabumon!!!-salufo Taichi semidesnudo

-hola taichi

-...-yamato no cabia en su verguenza

-y a que vienes gabumon? -pregunto taichi mientras abrazaba a yamato por la cintura

a si!!!...genai, me dijo que los viniera a despertarlos, ya que tiene que arreglar los ultimos detalles antes de que ustedes partan a su mundo

-ya…dile que estaremos en unos minutos- y sin esperar , cerro la puerta frente al digimon, que se fue a informarle a genai

-TAICHI!!!!...por que me abrazaste, por que no te vistes…por que me puse tu ropa!!!...-se desahogo completamente sonrojado y avergonsado

-por que nos amamos

-…-el sonrojo de sus mejillas se acrecento

Tachi elimino la distancia que los separaba, para probar aquellos delgados labios que pedian a gritos ser tocados. Comenzaron con un beso suave y dule que lentamente se volvio lleno de pasion y lujuria, era un lucha entre ambos para ver quien era el que dominaba, con sus lenguas memorizaban la cavidad del otro, pero Yamyo fue reduciendo la intensidad hasta separar sus sonrojados labios de los de Taichi.

-…tenemos que…cambiarnos

En 10 minutos se vistieron y se arreglaron, partiendo al encuentro de genai, el cual se encontraba en la sala de su casa subterranea, tecleando frete a una computadora, llamaron a la puerta y entraron

-muchachos!!!-saludo alegremente el viejo

-buenos dias señor geani-respondio animado yamato

-hola-secundo taichi

-veo, que algunos siguen resentido, pero bueno…ahora les explicare exactamente lo que ocurre, en primer lugar en la tierra han pasado 6 dias, desde que llegaron-un holograma de la tierra aparecio frente a ellos, mientras se sentaban-yo como les habia comentado, les borre la memoria a casi todos, ya que a la hermana de Taichi, se me fue imposible entrar a su mente y borrar aquellos recuerdo…aquellos recuerdos fueron reemplazados por un secuestro, ellos suponen que ustedes desaparecioenon en ela calle, ya que Taichi nunca estuvo en el hospital…antes de lo sucedido en el hospital ellos tienen los mismos recuerdos, solo cambian desde antes que vieran a Yamato, pues el nunca estuvo ahí, es decir, deben llevar perdidos como 10 dias, desde que se inicio casi todo..eso es todo lo que deberian saber, luego los dejare en el parque de Odiaba inconcientes, para no levantar sospechas…alguna duda mis jóvenes muchachos ¿

-no

-genai entonces ellos no recuerdan nada desde antes que toparan conmigo, pero dijo que con Hikari no pudo, pro que?

Por que su nivel de pureza y percepción, pero le explique la situación asi que no se preocupen en ese sentido, ya que todo esta solucionado…sus heridas estan casi curadas, asi que estan listos para volver a su mundo

-si

-creo que si

-entonces preparense, ya que los enviare

Se retiro de las sala para solucionar todo antes que ellos partieran , no debia dejar ningun cabo suelto, este tempo fue aprovechado por los muchachos para dirigirse las ultimas palabras en ese lugar

-taichi…

.-dime yamato..

-tu crees..que las personas que nso aman, aceptaran nuestra relacion ¿-pregunto el rubio con un deje de tristeza

-yamato, lo que realmente importa es nuestro amor, aunque ellos no lo acepten yo no te dejare por eso…he sufrido mucho en este tiempo simplemente por proteger a los que amo, pero ya no mas, no puedo protegerlos de algo que me llena tanto como nuestro amor…entiendes ¿

-si…y tienes razon

-tan solo debemos llegar y dejar al tiempo…

-muchachos esta todo listo

-nos vemos genai

-adios viejo

-adios muchachos

Una luz los envolvio completamente cegandolos y haciendolos caer en la inconciencia, cuando la luz se disipo, ambos se encontraban acostados en el césped del paruqe de Odiaba con sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, el parque se encontraba vacio ya que la noche estaba muy avanzada.

Taichi lentamente comenzo a recobrar la conciencia, cuando lo hizo por completo, se percato del lugar que se encontraba y la hora que era, al parecer estar en el digimundo solo habia sanado las heridas mas graves, ya que habian otras que se habian abierto, la fatiga y el cansacio rapidamente se extendieron por su cuerpo. A los pocos minutos Yamato desperto, quedando en la misma situación que Taichi

-Taichi…

-lo se Yamato…nuestras fuerzas nos abandonan y ciertas heridas sd han abierto, peor debemos ser fuertes ya que no nos encontramos muy lejos de nuestro hogar, tan solo debemos hacer un sacrificio mas

-nuestra vida esta llena de sacrificio

-no digas eso al menos nos han enseñado el camino a seguir…y te agradezco mucho que hallas luchado para salvarme de aquella oscuridad

-tu tambien lo hiciste en su momento

-se que todo esta fresco aun, peor no es el momento para hablar de ellos, ahora debemos regresar

-regresemos

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantaron y comenzaron su caminata a su hogar, la travesía era difícil, ya que sus cuerpos estaban fatigados por los tragos amargos..

Continuara….

Gomen!!!!...siento mucho el atraso que he tenido con las historias que tengo en digimon, lo siento mucho pero ahora las terminare, me ha vuelto la inspiración, en esta quedan creo que 3 capítulos y en la otra unos dos, espero que me tengan paciencia, y muchas gracias


	12. una vida juntos

Bueno aquí con el ultimo capitulo de esta grab saga, que ya tiene su tiempo, que a pesar de no tener una gran recepion, es para las personas que siguieron este fic a pesar de mis demoras, muchos cariños, y felices fiestas, ustedes ya conocen las advertencias asi que vamonos a la historia no mas

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Verdades que duelen y una vida juntos**

Casa de Taichi

El ambiente era muy triste ya que no tenian noticias de sus hijos desde ya mas de 10 dias, al parecer habian sido secuestrados, pero nadie los llamaba para pedirles un rescate por ellos, sus peores temores y pesadillas se acrecentaban cada día, ya que la deseperanza lentamente se iba extendiendo, pero dentro de tan poca esperanza, habia una persona que sabía la verdad, una persona que les daba ánimo a su familia y a la del rubio, para que pudrieran resistir esperando un buen final de aquella horrible situación

-hikari, hija mia, por que sigues aun tan confiada en que yamato y tu hermano van a aparecer sanos y salvos?...ya han pasado mas de 10 dias sin saber noticas de ellos-exclamo llena de angustia y resignación la madre del moreno

-madre, la esperanza es lo unico que no debemos perder, pues si lo hacemos, que le quedara a mi hermano y a yamato?

-pero…

En ese instante unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. En el departamento solo se encontraban los padres de taichi, los padres de yamato y los hermanos de ambos , que se juntaban todos los dias para hacer vigilias.

Hikaria fue la que atendio la puerta, cuando la abrio sus alegria fue tal que las lagrimas salieron libremente de sus ojos, ya que delante de ella se encontraba su hermnao con el rubio sobre su espalda

-yamato…hermano!!!-fue el grito de sorpresa que dio la alerta a todos los demas que se abalanzaron esperanzados a la puerta

La alegria que lleno a la familia fue inmensa, ya que volver a ver a sus hijos solo con algunos rasguños, era mas de lo que esperaban, ambos muchachos estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos en la habitación de taichi, la familia de yamato se retiro para ver a su hijo a la mañana siguiente.

Un nuevo amanecer iluminada la casa de los Yagami, la desesperanza y el miedo ya eran cosas del pasado, pues la felicidad los habian reemplazado.

Yamato lentamente abrio sus ojos, ya que la intensidad de la luz dañaba sus azules ojos, cuando los abrió por completamente se sonrojó ya que a pocos centímetros de su rostro se encontraba el rostro de taichi, el cual dormia pacíficamente sobre su cama. El ojiazul sintio una paz muy grande en su corazon, llevaba meses sin sentirse libre de un extraño peso que rondaba su corazon, ya que aquellos temores y miedos sobre el y taichi habian desaparecio, al recordarlo sonrio.

-por que sonries?-pregunto el moreno mientras bostezaba

-por que te tengo a mi lado

-muy buena razon para sonreir

-si seras…-exclamo con un tierno puchero

-no te enojes…como dormiste?

-bien y tu?

-de maravilla por que dormi contigo!

-que simpatico despertaste…oye. Creo que tendremos que esperar unos dias antes de decirle a nuestros padres que estamos juntos

-si…el hecho de ver a sus hijos secuestrados-enfatizo lo ultimo con sus manos- de nuevo los emociono mucho y lo mejor seria no sorprenderlos tan luego

-es lo mejor

Los dias pasaron, convirtiendose en semanas, los muchachos lentamente retomaron sus vidas y junto a ellos sus familias, taichi volvio a ser el mismo muchacho fuerte y valiente que alguna vez habia sido

Taichi y yamato habian decidio que ya era tiempo de decirle la verdad a sus familias, se sentian nerviosos, por que pensaban mucho en la reaccion que podrían tener sus padres, era inquietante, pero querian dar ese paso, pues llevaban mucho tiempo escondiendo una relacion tan bonita como la suya. Asi que decidos aquel dia de verano reunieron a sus padres y a sus hermanos para decirles la verdad y sacar de la oscuridad una relacion que no deberia haber estado ahí desde un principio.

-taichi…me siento un poco inquieto, por lo que vamos a hacer…-decia yamato inquieto mientras caminaba junto al moreno a la casa de este

-lo se, yo tambien me siento asi, pero ya es tiempo que demos este paso, yo quiero hacerlo por ti…gracias a ti, soy lo que soy a hora, ellos tendran que aceptar nuestros sentimientos y relacion

-y si no lo aceptan?-pregunto temeroso el rubio

-tengo dinero ahorrado…

-pero taichi!!!

-lo se, pero es la unica solucion que se me ocurre

-pero…los lastimaríamos

-eso harian ellos si no aceptan lo nuestro y sinceramente tu eres mas importantes que mi familia o mis amigos…suena duro, he incluso frivolo, pero asi es…

-yo pienso lo mismo y me da alegría que pensemos asi…-se sonrojo levemente

-si…ya llegamos, estas listo?

-si…ahora a tu lado siempre

Se tomaron de la mano y subieron al apartamento de taichi, ahí se encontraban las familias de ambos, recien ahí comenzo a sentir nervios, era un paso muy grande el que iba a dar, pero ya no querian vivr una relacion tan gratificante en el anonimatto, escondiendose de todos.

-taichi, hijo mio…por que nos sitaste?-pregunto curiosa la madre del moreno

-es lago importante y es hora que lo sepan-respondio serio y siguió de largo junto a yamato al cual sele notaba sonrojado y nervioso

En la sala se encontraban los padres de ambos extrañados al igual que takeru, pero la expresión de hikari era todo lo contrario, mostraba una amplia sonrisa que demostraba su completo apoyo.

-bueno…nosotros…lo que queriamos…-yamato se encontraba demasido nervioso para seguir, cosa que extraño a sus padres, pues su hijo no era asi

-no te preocupes yamato, yoles digo-al decirlo el rubio le dirigio una mirada de agradecimiento

-taichi…nos estan preocupando…

-la impaciencia no es buena madre…nosotros hemos esperado ya muchos meses, para poder sentirnos casi seguros de decirles…

-meses?-pregunto extrañada la madre del rubio

-si.,incluso meses antes de nuestra desaparición

-pero eso es ya casi un año muchachos!!-exclamo soprendido el padre del rubio

-estamos muy conciente de ellos, pero nos dimos cuenta cuando desaparecimos- una leve expresión de tristeza y dolor aparecio en el rostro del moreno que duro pocos segundos, sin pasar desapercibido-pero yo no vengo a hablar de eso yo tan solo vengo a comunicarles algo, auque suene fuerte lo que voy a decir lo dire…-los miro directamente con toda seguridad-no me importa si les gusta o no, pero no voy a permitir que lo destruyan, si tan solo lo intentan, no sabran mas de nosotros y eso se los puedo asegurar-la mirada de taichi llegaba a dar escalofrios a los presentes

-hace tiempo que no hablabas asi…

-no estoy jugando papa, y es en serio, he pasado por cosas desagradables, que no se lo deseo a nadie, por eso mismo luchare hasta las ultimas consecuencias

-entonces…que es lo que defenderas con todo?-exclamo un poco dudoso el padre del moreno

-veo que no lo tomas con la suficiente seriedad con la cual deberias tomarlo-la actitud de taichi era cada vez mas fria y despectiva

-no por que tengas 17 años me vas a venir a hablar asi-afirmo molesto su padre

-no soy el niño que era su hijo, he cambiado mucho mas de lo que piensan, pero esas cosas es mejor que nunca lo sepan…no serian capaces de sostener la angustia, dolor, y agonia que yo experimente

-…-todos habian quedado muchos por las palabras del moreno

-bueno, como veo que estan un poco apurados…lo dire…yo amo a yamato y el me ama, somos novios hace algunos meses

-taichi creo que fuiste muy directo con ellos-susurro un poco asustad el rubio

-no me importa…como ya te habia dicho, el cariño por ti no se compara a nada-entrelazo sus manos para que yamato se sintiera seguro

-se lo tomaron, peor de lo que pensaba-comento divertido el moreno

-no seas asi…-exclamo levemente enfadado el rubio

-no se que pueda decirles muchachos…pero si son felices juntos, yo tambien lo soy!!!-exclamo alegre la madre de yamato que se levanto y los abrazo

-mis felicidades muchachos-ese era el padre del rubio

-que sean felices hermano!!!-exclamaton al unisono los menores del grupo, hikari y takeru, se encontraban muy felices por sus hermanos

Fue un peso bastante el que se habian sacado , pero los padres de taichi no dijeron absolutamente nada estaban absortos en sus pensamientos

-taichi…-exclamo angustiado yamato

-no te preocupes yamato ya me lo esperaba de ellos…mejor salgamos de aquie, el ambiente me asfixia..-siseo taichi con frialdad, arrastando a yamato con el

Los padres de yamaton salieron con los muchachos llevandose a hikari, pues lo que hay faltaba era una buena conversación. La madre de yamato los invito a casa para comer, pues notaba a los muchachos un poco decaidos por la reaccion de los padres de taichi.

Psaron el resto de la tarde en casa de yamato, fue una tarde en que todos rieron, fue un momento en que el moreno no sinto el peso del rechazo de parte de sus padres, ya muy entrada la noche, taichi se despidio junto a hikaria dirigiendose a casa

-hermano…que vas a hacer ahora?

-lo mas obvio…dejar la casa

-pero, no es necesario!!!

-hikari, no lo entiendes, pero rompi las ilusiones de nuestros padres, me tenian muy alto aunque ellos en los momentos mas difíciles se hicieron los sordos, como ya dije yo soy el mismo, ellos tendran que pagar sus errores…

-no crees que es muy duro de tu parte?

-no, considero que es poco, pero no te preocupes por mi, creo que seguire jugando asi podre optar a una beca deportiva y estudiar…a yamato le esta hiendo muy bien con la musica y su banda, asi que dejare las cosas tal cual como estan, tan solo deseo estabilizar nuestra relacion y mi situación, tan solo quiero estar con el y ese es el unico camino que veo

-veo que nada cambiara las cosas

-asi es…ya llegamos, lo mejor es que te vallas de inmediato a tu cuarto

Entraron al apartamento el cual se encontraba en penumbras, aunque taichi no veia, sentia, por lo cual apresuro a hikari, para que esta se fuera a su habiatacion, eso no iba a evitar que escuchara, pero si no que viera, cuando hikari cerro la puerta, el moreno hablo

-veo que siguen en el mismo lugar

-pero…

-como madre?...es muy facil, me acostumbro rapidamente a la oscuridad…bueno que es lo que me vana a decir, pues no creo que se hallan quedado aquí tan solo para ver como llegabamos

Los padres de taichi estuvieron toda la tarde discutiendo, debido a que el padre se sintio totalmente decepcionado de su unijo hijo, su orgullo

-no lo acepto y me niego a hacerlo…-exclamo serio y furioso su padre

-pero querido…-exclamo la mujer intentando tranquilizar a su marido

-no vengas a escusarlo!!!-grito fuera de sus casillas

-no le grites!!!-exclamo furioso taichi

-me has decepcionado, mi orgullo…pero ahora tu…ni siquiera puedo decir que me alegra ser tu padre, eres de lo peor…basura!!!-un golpe seco se escucho en la habitación

-hijo!!!-grito angustada su madre

-tus golpes no traspasan lo fisico…son tan vanos…que puedo decir que me dan cosquillas…-su padre le habia pegado una cachetada con toda su fuerza en su mejilla-pero no sabes, te puedo decir algo, yo estoy tambien decepcionado de ti, todos lo meses que estuve mal, alguna vez me preguntaste, que te pasa?...para nada, intentaste ayudarme?!...jamas!!! te encerraste en tu maldita burbuja…tu no sabes lo que yo realmente vivi esa temporada, todo lo que sufri…incluso desee morirme!!!, pero sabes quien fue la unica persona qu estuvo a mi lado siempre..yamato!!!...el fue el unico que me ayudo, que estuvo conmigo aunque yo no queria…tu te tomas atribuciones que no tienes conmigo, pero tan solo te voy a decir una solo cosa…hoy sera la ultima vez que me veras!!!

-pero hijo!!!-grito angustiada su madre

-no te preocupes madre, me mantendre en contacto contigo y con hikari…

-no te vas a acercar a mi familia maldito gay!!!

-a ti ni muerto, me acerco…-desaparecio en su habitación, de la cual salio minutos después con una maleta

-no hay forma de que te quedes?-pregunto esperanzada su madre

-no mama no hay forma alguna…todo murio con las palabras de papa…no te preocupes estare bien…nos vemos…

-adios hijo

Taichi salio con la mirada en alto de lo que fua alguna vez su casa, su hogar, prefirio no ir a molestar al rubio, asi que con su maleta, se dirigio a la estacion de tren mas cercana, para poder pasar esa noche tan dura.

Desde ese dia taichi nunca mas volvio a pisar su casa, en la cual se habia criado, nunca mas volvio a ver o dirigirle la mirada a su padre, mejor dicho habia asumido que su padre habia muerto.

Los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles para elm por que estudiaba y trabajaba para mantenerse sabia que habia elegido un camino difícil, pero no se arrepentia

Yamato se habia sentido muy mal, pues por su culpa el moreno se encontraba en una situación dificl, por lo cual intentaba ayudarlo, en todo lo que podia, pues no queria que se desanimara. En esos meses yamato se habia hecho muy famoso cantando con su banda, por lo cual todo lo que ganaba lo ahorraba, para cuando se fuera a vivir con taichi, ya que este le habia negado rotundamente esa posibilidad, mientras estuviera en la escuela, pue son queria que pasara necesidades.

Su relacion con los meses se iba fortaleciendo mas y mas, pues lo habian tomado como algo serio y permanente, ya que no veian la vida sus vidas sin el otro, ademas no se veian mucho, por las giras del rubio y los campeonatos del moreno, donde este siempre resultaba estrella, en los partidos, siendo conocido ya a nivel nacional, como un genio del futbol

Los años pasaron y ambos terminaron la secundaria y la preparatoria, teniendo el moreno para entonces una casa propia, lo suficientemente grande para el y el rubio, ya habia desaparecido la angustia que alguna vez lo atormento al pensar en la vida que tendria que llevar el rubio a su lado.

Taichi ya con 20 años habia entrado a la universidad, para estudiar abogacía carrera que siempre le habia llamado la atención, por su misma forma de ser, mientras que yamato habia entrado a estudiar musica. Estaban viviendo juntos cuando una noticia les vino a cambiar los esquemas que ya tenian armados

El moreno habia sido transferido a un equipo de prestigio en Londres, lugar donde podria convalidar y seguir estudiando, peor no estaba seguro si el rubio dejaria todo lo que habia obtenido en japon, en esos años…lo hacia dudar un poco, asi que le pregunto un dia antes de la firma de su contrato , mientras estaban en su cuarto, viendo Tv

-yamato, tengo que hablar algo serio contigo

-que cosa taichi?...estas muy serio-pregunto el rubio un poco preocupado

-lo que tenfo que decir es importante…has visto la televisión?-pregunto un poco indeciso

-no…sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso…tu sabes por que..-un adorable sonrojo adorno sus mejillas

-en eso tienes razon pero…bueno la cosa es que mañana firman mi transferencia…-sentencio derrotado

-transferencia de que ¿-pregunto extrañado

-de equipo

-eso es bueno-sonrio

-a Inglaterra-la sonrisa se esfumo del rostro del rubio-pensaba irme solo…

-QUE?!!...PORQUE?!!-grito sentido yamato

-no queria que abandonaras todo lo que habias conseguido en japon

-eso no me importa si estoy a tu lado y tu lo sabes!!

-yo…

-taichi..pense que me conocias!!!-se podia sentir indgnacion en su voz

-pero son tus sueños los que estoy aplazando!!

-alla tambien puedo estudiar musica

-pero…

-puedo seguir cantando

-yo…

-ya lo se, eres un tonto sugestionado

-…pense es sugestionado, peor no en tonto

-claro…no te preocupes taichi, yo te seguire hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario…mi amor es mucho mas grande que simples cosas materiales

-sumimasen

Al dia siguiente el moreno firmo el importante contrato de transferencia a un importante equipo ingles,a si que inmediatamente ambos comezaron a averiguar sobre universidades para convalidar ramos y seguir estudiando. Al mes de haber firmado ambos partieron a Londres, despue sde haberse despedido de sus respectivos familiares, iniciando asi una vida juntos, con nuevo desafios y metas por cumplir.

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que habian padecido, manteniendo el espiritu del amor _(inner: cursi) _ dentro de sus corazones no se arrepentian en lo mas minimo, pues luchando contra las adversidades habian alcanzado su mayor sueño, estar juntos y ser felices, pues sabian que si no hubieran luchado tanto, no habrian alcanzado lo que ahora tenian, algo que no perderian tan fácilmente, sin luchar fieramente

Owari

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

xD…después de mil años lo he terminado, espero que les halla gustado este final, pues a mi no se me ocurrio otro, quiza slas ultimas palabras son un poc cursis, pero son son ciertas, bueno espero que lo pasen bien en estas fiestas…

sayonara!!!


End file.
